


Blue Moon

by Sarah_Victoria_Cullen



Series: Blue Moon [1]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Angst, Denial, Drama, F/M, Gore, Horror, Humor, Romance, Secrets, Slow Burn, Sort Of, Supernatural Elements, These girls are fucking insane, Werewolves, crackish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-04-24 08:33:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 29,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19169611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarah_Victoria_Cullen/pseuds/Sarah_Victoria_Cullen
Summary: Oh this is not good. Not at all. Then again...things might just turn out better than I ever expected. If J.D and I can just get out of this mess alive...that'd be awesome! (Re-written with the awesome A.J Scarlet!) (A.J doesn't have a profile on this site, but she is a co-creator of this story, so yeah.) Also, J.D belongs to A.J and I do have permission to use her in this story (and a lot of others.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> All right, this story is also from FF.net. I decided to post it on here as well just in case it gets deleted. I'm not sure why it would, but I want all my bases covered. Now anyway, please do enjoy the story. Oh and I am not going to put the whole thing on here in one day. I will be posting a chapter here and there over the next week or two, depending on what I have going on. Anyway, let's get going.

This seriously had to be one of the weirdest days of my life! No, honestly. How in the hell did I wind up in this completely screwed up situation? Oh right…I decided to turn on the Wii to play a game with one of my best friends, , and we both wound up getting transported into said game. Why? Beats the hell out of me. I really don't have the time to contemplate on the reasoning as right now we're running away from a pack of T-virus infected dogs. And if you hadn't guessed it right now, let me spell it out for you: WE'RE IN THE FIRST RESIDENT EVIL GAME! Yeah, talk about messed up. I would use more crude language, but as of right now I'm a little busy trying to find a safe place to hide. Well, both me and J.D here are trying. It's not easy with a thick fog like this swarming around. And I'm sure the scenery would be quite lovely too…ACK! FOCUS YOU MORON! RUN!

"Oof!" I groaned as I tripped over a log. I got to meet the lovely little old ground with that little mishap and I must say it is quite dirty. Oh, good grief what in the hell is with the damn jokes?

"Tab!" J.D called out, turning to help. "Get up!"

I tried, with no success. "I…I can't!" I may have sounded scared, but actually I was greatly pissed off! "GODDAMMIT!" Oops, now that wasn't smart. Screaming out like that as I tried once again, unsuccessfully, to get my happy butt up off of the ground. "Son. Of. A. BITCH!" Right, we'll go straight to the profanity! Seemed like a perfect time to do so. At least to me anyway.

J.D ran to my side, slinging one of my arms over her shoulders and forcing me to rise. Hurt like Hell to do so, but this pain would be nothing if we wound up getting turned into doggie chow. Yeah, I'm not too fond of that particular idea. Of course as luck would not have it the second we tried to move we found ourselves surrounded by a pack of mutts. Oh, great. Lovely way to die.

"Shit," J.D whispered. I was inclined to agree as well. This was not good. "Now what?"

Well, screaming sounded like a damn good idea. Stupid, pathetic, but a good idea. I didn't voice this out however as it would only get me hit in the head. I don't need any more brain damage right now, thank you very much. But Lady Luck seemed to have returned to us because just as one of those lovely little pooches tried to jump at us a gun shot rang out and said dog fell to the ground. A few more shots rang out that caused the other dogs to back the hell off. Well, that was just freakin' weird.

J.D's eyes narrowed a little. "Please tell me that's not who I think it is?" she questioned as we saw some people emerge from the fog.

"All right, I won't tell you." I stated, wincing a little as I shifted. Damn leg really needed to heal right about now.

I think my sister here almost started hyperventilating as I felt excitement rush through her being. I do so hope that she doesn't go around acting like she's high or else this could get weird. Then again, it would be funny, so might as well have her act like an idiot and get my kicks where I am able.

"Are you all right?" Jill Valentine asks when the rest of the S.T.A.R.S Alpha team gets to us. Well those that are here on the damn ground. Brad when I meet that idiot is gonna get a real smack down from me. And I do believe we were just asked a question.

_**You're not gonna be a smart ass are you?** _

I had to hold back a grin. _I was thinking about it._

"Well, as far as I can tell," I stated, not bothering to cover up the fact that I was injured. "However, this might need some medical attention at some point," I add, pointing to my injured leg.

J.D rolls her eyes. "We're all right, thanks to you guys."

I hope she doesn't fan-girl on me. Oh Hell, Chris and Wesker just came into my line of sight. Well, damn! Both males look really freakin' good in reality! I might have to jump one of them.

_**OH, no! Tall, dark and handsome is mine! You get Blondie.** _

Well, that didn't seem so bad. _Happily!_

"Are you sure you're all right?" Chris asks. Didn't these guys pay attention to what I said just a second ago?!

I grin, finally letting my smart-ass side take control. "Oh, just peachy! Other than the fact that I can't really move my leg at the moment, everything is fine. Vodka anyone?"

I hear J.D laughing in my head. _**Good one.**_

_Thank you, my dear sister!_

"Listen," Barry began, "We can discuss this later, right now we need to get to safety."

Right, safety. There is no such thing as that in this forest. They are gonna learn the hard way. Except for Wesker that is…then again, if I have my way he will learn the hard way. As long as J.D and I are here, we might as well have some fun and screw around with the plot just a little. Now that would be a great idea! I'm sure I can get her to agree with me. Why? Because I am feeling this unparalleled need to make some drastic changes. I need to make sure that Chris and Jill don't make it to the lab at the end. No, I am not going to kill them…just make sure that they don't go down there. J.D can help with that I am sure. Besides…I still need to figure out how to keep Barry from going to the Dark Side. Perhaps I should bribe him with cookies?

I sigh, "Fine. Someone mind giving me a lift?" I think I nearly fainted when Wesker just scooped me up and ordered everyone to head out. Yeah, I may jump him when this is all over or maybe before. Who knows? J.D nearly started cackling like a moron when she noticed the state of my blushing face. I may hurt her later on.

It didn't take all that long to get to the mansion, well until those damn mutts came back and forced everyone to run faster than they were. Running for your life does wonder to the mind. Trust me, I just about started quoting George Carlin! I was so tempted to do so as the man made more sense than most of the rest of the world.

"We're safe!" I exclaim, allowing myself to be removed from Wesker's arms and falling over onto the floor, kissing it as I did so. Yuck! Needs dusting or some kind of cleaning.

"Um…I'm pretty sure this isn't safe, Tab."

I roll over onto my back, point at the ceiling and say, "Let me stay comfortably in the state of innocence and stupidity. I do believe right now I deserve it for I fear that we'll all be in grave danger."

I felt several eyes on my form. Glorious! Werewolves so do love being stared at. Not! I'm sure a few of them were wondering just what I was talking about. As if I'd tell them. I ain't that freakin' nice or dumb.

"You all right?" J.D asks as she notices that I keep my eyes firmly slammed shut. I didn't want to open them as I knew they would be gold at the moment.

I shrug.

I felt a hand on my forehead. Opening my eyes a little, I see Jill wearing a concerned look before I close them again. "You don't have a fever…I think."

Right, werewolves have a real high body temperature, so it'd be a little hard to figure it out. "Ya for me," I mutter, wishing to heavens that it wasn't so damn bright in this place as well.

J.D knew what was wrong, and came over, placing something over my eyes. "That better?"

Sunglasses. Nice, they're the same ones I wore just before we played the game after getting into a fight with a bunch of morons on our way home from the movies. "I could make so many jokes right now," I said, sitting up. "But I won't."

"A first for you," J.D mutters. I toss a half-hearted glare in her direction.

Chris stepped forward, causing me to look up. "You need those?"

I nod, "Yep. My eyes are a little sensitive to light." Partly truth…but other than that it's a big fat lie! "I'll be fine in a minute." Maybe.

Before more could be said, a gunshot rings out. I almost jumped at the sound and I hear a chuckle in my head. J.D is getting a kick out of this, but I can tell that she's a little worried about me. It's all right, I'm still waiting for her to go into total fan-girl mode.

"What was that?" Jill asks.

I grin, I can't let this one go either. "Sounded like a gunshot to me, but I could mistaken. Must've been a belch." J.D smacks me upside the head. "OUCH!"


	2. Need To Lay Off The Sweets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is from J.D's point of view. Now the POV's will be changing between the two main OC's and some of the actual RE characters. I will be posting notes at the beginning to let you all know which one.

I looked around for a moment, and I think my entire body started to vibrate in excitement. Oh man this is so friggin' trippy! Spencer's mansion! Are you kidding me I'm in survival horror heaven! Oh there is much wrong with me, you'll see what I mean soon. I deadpanned and looked towards the double doors leading to the dining room.

"I get the distinct sensation the gun shot came from over there, dearies."

"Um, right..." Chris drawled and arched an eyebrow. "Could it be Barry?"

"Oh no," Jill sighed, thinking the worst.

Well, since we are in a game might as well have some bleeding fun with it right? RIGHT?! Yeah I thought so. I started to hop up and down like a willy wabbit on crack. "Ooh let me, I wanna go check it out! Lemme, lemme!"

Tab fought the urge to face palm in front of everyone. What? I poured too much sugar on my tea before Tab turned on the bloody Wii. Sugar high isn't a crime... Is it? Shit if it is then I must be in the top of FBI's most wanted list. Shit! Now I have to go into hiding, fall off the grid so the Feds can't find me. Ooh I can find a tropical place to lay low and spend my days in a hammock sipping out of coconuts with umbrellas on them. Damn, Umbrella!

_**Wow, I am revoking your sugary drink privileges**_.

I started to tear up and jut my lip out like a toddler. _But I like my sugar_.

"You don't even have a weapon," Wesker pointed out, breaking my concentration on Tab's moods.

"Says you, bro," I reached behind me and pulled out a Beretta. Ha talk about talking out of your ass! No! Don't misunderstand me, I didn't literally pull it out of my ass. It was stuffed into my waistband you sick buggers.

**Hey where did** _**that** _ **come from?**

I shrugged and beam an evil grin towards Wesker, "Now can I go shoot something? Please, oh pretty please with hair gel on top!"

"What?" He arched an eyebrow.

"What? You can't honestly expect me to believe you wake up with greased back hair every morning."

"GO! Just go already," he pinched the bridge of his nose. Chris and Jill exchanged weird looks.

"I'll back her up," Chris said as he readied his gun.

**Oh yeah, leave** _ **me**_ **to guard the Sandwich**.

My grin widened almost to Cheshire Cat proportions and turned while tossing my jazz fingers wave over my shoulder, "Toodles toddlers!"

Toodles? Yeah I'm freaking high.

_**Ya' think?** _

I skip to the doors and wait for Chris to get over the realization he just sentenced himself to death by irritation. Aw, hey it beats my usual rage consumed self that's for bloody sure!

**A/n: Yay another collaboration! This should be fun as a more light, dumb side to JD is rearing their loopy head in this one apparently lol. Wonder how long the cast can take these two before shipping them to the loony bin.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things may seem to be all over, but this story is originally around seven to eight years old, so yeah...lot's of WTF going on.


	3. The loony bin sounds more logical

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This from Tab's POV of course and well...she'd rather be on her own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that the POV's will be changing with each chapter and yes, I will be letting you know whose POV your reading.

I just stood there watching my best friend/sister go off towards the dining room whilst humming 'Elmo's World'. Really, I thought she hated that red puppet, but it looks like I was wrong. Seriously, next time I'm making sure to hide the damn sugar from her when she comes over because I soooo don't wanna have to do this again. I can almost feel my left eye twitching as she begins the humming again when she and Chris vanish into the room. I almost felt sorry for the poor guy. He had no idea whatsoever of what he just got himself into.

"Is she all right?" Jill asks once the coast is clear.

I blink a few times as I can still hear her humming that damn theme in my head! "I don't think she's the one you need to worry about…" I trail off, I'll let them think it's Chris. Hell, I know the real person that they need to worry about and I'm standing right next to him!

"We should all split up," Barry says. "Might find some clues as to what's going on."

Great! Who am I gonna get stuck with?! Advisory, I'm going alone.

_**You sure that's a good idea? ~**_ J.D sang in my head.

I so want to throttle her right now. _It's fine. I can have my own fun without all the damn drama…or too much of it anyway._

I grin, pulling out my own handgun that I don't even remember having! "I think I'll go solo!"

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Gotta love the Sandwich. She worries too much. It'd almost be sweet if it didn't irk me a little. I'm used to doing this kind of thing alone.

I nod. "Oh, I'm sure! I'll be fine. Trust me; I know what I'm doing…" And unfortunately, I do too. Well, might as well, get this over with. I turn towards the stairs. "I think I'll start with the back. Might be something interesting there." Yes, I am an idiot in action.

"All right," Wesker replies and I swear they are all watching me go…but this guy seems a little more intense in the staring. I may have to jump him later on down the line. Right. Let's get to the shooting!

"Jill and I will take the upstairs as well," Barry states. I'm not sure what happened after that as I entered that large steel looking door to the outside area. I shiver as I notice all the damn headstones. Yeah, I really love cemeteries! Hence the sarcasm people!

Glancing around I take the stairs to the left—they were the only ones there after all—and descend towards the possible fun. I didn't hear any moaning, which confused me a little as I know in the normal and hard versions there are at least two zombies roaming around this area. But nope, all I see are tombstones and more tombstones. Nice. I may dance back here as I seem to be alone in this little party. Pity, I was hoping for some action. Ah well…I ain't too disappointed as I find that the area where you put in the Green Arrow head is already open. Should I go down into Hell? Why, yes, I think we shall. Might prove to be interesting after all.


	4. Not so graceful are we?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So J.D and Chris are partnered up...yeah, this will go over REALLY well!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is in J.D's POV. Should be pretty damn interesting.

"Enter the survival horror," my voice lowers a few octaves as we gaze upon the two story dining room. Sheesh the place is more ornate in person than in the games. I turn and notice Chris give me a weird look, "Don't mind me. I just like keeping situations light with my odd sense of humor."

"Maybe you should focus on escaping here alive instead of lightning up the mood."

Eegh, serious much?

The grandfather clock's ticking echoes loudly through the room and wood crackles brightly in the fire place. The flame's warmth floods the ginormous room, or at least /I/ feel it from where we stand. I follow Chris as he makes his way to the fireplace, waiting for him to notice the puddle of thick blood. Its metallic fragrance tastes like salt and rusted iron the second I approach just a few feet from the puddle.

"Who's is this?" Chris wonders out loud and I shrug.

"Not yours at least."

He deadpans and turns towards the door. I shudder when I notice the squishy sound of some zombie nom-nom-noming on poor Kenneth. I rush to the door and grip the doorknob. My hand halts his approach and I slowly turn the knob, feeling the vibrations of the coiling spring as it pulls the latch from its resting notch.

"Soldiers first," I usher Chris into the hall.

"Just stay behind me, and stay close."

"Yeah sure, not like I have anything better to do," I smile and wander into the hall after him. Then it hits me.

This hall looks different from the game, and not just cuz I'm experiencing it as a real life event either! Was that window there before? Shit baskets! Tab owns the REmake not the Director's Cut! I never played the bloody remake!

Suddenly sticking to Chris like glue sounds even more appealing and I shadow his movements as he picks up on the nauseating sounds of a messy feast. Our boots thud dully against the carpet and we round the offshoot at the end of the hall. Kenneth twitches as the zombie tears out the laryngeal protrusion with its teeth. The zombie faces us with fresh blood trickling down the sides of its mouth. My stomach quickly recoils into knots at the whole scene, never did enjoy watching a human being devoured like sushi.

"Get back!" Chris grasps my wrist and hauls me back out to the dining room. The zombie pounds against the door as he hauls me away. "We -we have to report this to Wesker."

"Yeah, you go do that. I'll just turn the hungry hippo's brains into lasagna if he decides to break that door down."

Chris snatches the gun from my hand with a growl and pulls me to the main hall's doors. "Oi! Watch it, Jarhead! I need that for self defense."

"You have me for that now hurry up."

Why does that do nothing to ease my anxiety? Oh right because I'm aware of the fact Wesker has us all running around like lab rats while this dope is completely oblivious to our predicament.

"Relax, my strides aren't as long as yours, Ginormo!"

We arrive to the empty hall and Chris quickly let's go to examine the surrounding area. "Jill? Wesker?" I lean against a pillar just outside the dining room doors and watch him inspect the hall. "Where could they be?"

"Maybe they had to pee?"

Chris throws a disparaging look my way and steps on Jill's gun. The dope's arms flail like windmills for a split second before his rear end meets the floor. An agonized grunt erupts from his chest and I nearly double over from laughter.

"Blimey! You all right there, Jarhead?!"

Chris deadpans as he sits up and rubs the back of his head, "Yeah. Thanks for your concern."

"Don't mention it," I saunter towards the klutz and help him up.

"This is Jill's," he says as he picks up the handgun. "Why would she drop it?"

"Beats me."

"Great, looks like we're on our own. We have to find them too along with a safe exit."

Safe exit? He's joking right? Ha!

I hold out my hand, "Mind giving me my gun back then? Looks like you got decent firepower now."

"Do you even know how to use one?"

"How hard can it be, just aim and fire."

His eyes narrow infinitesimally with doubt but hands me the gun anyways. "I'm Chris by the way, Chris Redfield."

"That's nice, dearie," I pat his broad shoulder and spin on my heels back towards the dining room.

"This is usually when the second person introduces themselves."

"Yes it is," I can't help my tone from slipping into a condescending manner as if I was speaking to some preschooler.

"Hey, if you expect me to trust you with a gun at least tell me your name."

Just as I reach for the doors his grip darts to my wrist and pulls me to face him. His brown eyes probe my gaze expectantly, "Well, do you want me to trust you or not?"

"Sure, if you want. But then where's the fun in that!" I smile brilliantly and squirm from his hold to open the dining room doors. "So are we going exploring Dora or would you rather wait here until Christmas catches up with you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, yes, the two of them partnered up is really the best thing for all the survivors. (Not sure how sarcastic I am being at the moment.) It'll be interesting to see if these two wind up killing each other...or not.


	5. Horror, Oh Horror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tab gets a nice surprise in a small graveyard...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this is Tab's POV again. And, this chapter is incredibly short. I could add something to it, but since I am transferring these directly from my FF account...that's not the best idea. It would mean I'd have to edit A.J's next chapter and I quite frankly don't wanna do that. Anyway, please enjoy the continuing madness.

I almost fell down the rest of those damned stairs as I heard J.D talking to Chris the way she was. It was so entertaining! I do feel quite horrible for not telling J.D that I owned the remake. I only played the Director's Cut of the game once. Wasn't too fond of it either. Of course, I managed to prevent myself from face planting because I knew if she caught that I'd never hear the end of it. Checking the clip I once again began my decent into something that sorta reminded me of _The Mummy_ and had to bite the inside of my cheek to not start humming a death march. Yeah I know I'm insane I don't need anyone pointing that out thank you very much!

I breath in deeply, almost wishing that I hadn't as the smell of rotting flesh and decay decide to give my nose a visit. Really, I should've brought some Febreeze! This place could use it. No jokes here this whole place stinks to high heaven! And a second later I find out why as I hear a rather low growl coming from around the corner. Now I have one of two choices: go back up the stairs or turn the corner and kill the creature giving me attitude. I think we'll go with plan B.

Turning the corner I barely had time to dodge as a fucking Crimson Head slashed at me with it's claws. I had to dodge again because there seems to be...THREE OF THEM?! WTF!? That wasn't in the game! I think I am royally screwed here! Nope, nope, nope. I am going back up those stairs and getting the hell away from this death trap! With that happy thought I turn to go back up only to find the only exit blocked. Well, aren't I in a pickle now! This is just fuckin' wonderful! How on _earth_ do I get myself into these situations?!

_**Ya went on you're own,**_ J.D supplied oh so helpfully as she started humming the _Mission_ _Impossible_ theme in my head. Yeah, that's just what I needed to hear. _**I figured it was appropriate.**_

For who?! Definitely not me! Ah well, let's see if we can get out of this lovely little scenario. I wasn't too sure if I'd get out of this place without getting at least a few injuries. Well let's see what we can do about this...uh, start off at a decent run and...get thrown back into a goddamn wall! Assholes! I would like to be able to move before I get seriously pissed off. No I would rather get ticked off and use my abilities to take these bastards out!

Whoa! Seems my filter has been lifted. Ah, well, I have every right to use any kind of language I want at the current moment in time! If anyone doesn't like it...I DON'T CARE!

_**That was an epic fail,**_ I heard J.D snicker. I really need to have a talk with her about making fun of me when I need to fight something that wants to kill me! _**I find it rather soothing.**_

_OH, like you're having the time of your life,_ I bit back sarcastically. Hell I had to watch her and Chris try to figure out where to go next. Well, I ain't gonna give any clues because things could be vastly different as I have just witnessed. So with that in mind I played a nice little game of dodge ball with these assholes. Or rather, headbutted the one blocking the exit and dashing up the stairs. I didn't stop moving until I had gained entrance back into the mansion.

Well that was fucking pointless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said, it's short. But they won't always be this short and that's a good thing.


	6. A Ward couldn't handle this much fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh, look at J.D just drive Chris right up the wall...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So This chapter will be in J.D's POV. Hahahahahahahaha!!!!! Ah, the smell of romance and chaos all rolled into one.

Chris followed behind me closely, a bit too close for comfort. I have an issue when people taller than me shadow me, and since I'm a fantastic five foot two that is quite a difficult feat! Anyone catch the heavy dose of sarcasm there? No? Well you need help.

"Are you insane?" Chris nearly snarls.

"Sorry?"

"Do you think this is a game?"

I had to clench my teeth so hard to keep from laughing I could've pulverized my molars. Last thing he needed was another random laughing fit. "Of course not, well, if it _was_ it would be a very horrifying game wouldn't it? Not to mention open doors to a marketable series and eventually-"

**Really J.D, you're going there? Why not just tell him Wesker's the bad guy that lured them here while you're at it?**

_I can do that?_

**No you fruit loop!.. At least I think not. Just don't okay? We don't know what messing around here will do to them, or us.**

_Damn, good point. Where the hell is my head?_

**Drooling over young, fit Redfiel** **d** **over there. Oh and I do believe he's asking you a question.**  
  
"The Kreb's cycle!"

Chris blinked and his hostile expression quickly softened to confusion, "What?"

Tab's laughter was pounding louder in my head than the booming drop of the crappiest dubstep out there. I shook my head and ignored the rush of heat on my cheeks, "Nothing. You were saying?"

"I was just saying this is a seriously hazardous situation. You're in the middle of a police investigation that just became critically dangerous and I don't need a delirious civilian holding me back."

My left eye twitches a little, "Holding you back?"

**He gone and don'it now**

"Did you just say I was holding you back!"

I would like to say I blacked out from pure irritation but that would be one hell of a fib. In reality I was very much aware of the wall of muscle beneath the palms of my hands. The thud of Chris's back colliding with the dinning room wall was like thunder over the solemn tick of the grandfather clock. Cool of steel and the familiar weight of his combat knife made my hand tingle as I pulled it out of the sheath strapped to his combat vest. I marched back to the hallway with Chris at my heels and before the bloody zombie had a chance to acknowledge me I drove the business end of Chris's knife through the base of the man-eating bugger's skull. Buh-bye brain stem.

I shove the blood-drenched knife back into Chris's enormous hand and look him dead in the eye, "Now who is holding whom back, Jarhead?"

I can practically see Tab give me a flat stare, **Smooth. Like he didn't have enough trust issues with you already.**

I swallow hard and look over to Kenneth, "Oh lookie a tape!" I pick up the cassette then scratch my head "Why is he holding on to a tape?" I thought it was supposed to be ammo. Shit we are screwed in the weapons department aren't we?

**Dum-dum Dum!**

_I'll take that subtle insult as a yes._

**So there** _**is** _ **a brain in there, who knew?**

Chris stuffs the tape into his pant pocket, "Could be a very important clue on here. We should keep an eye out for a video player or something. Let's keep moving."

I sigh, there goes my sugar high.

**Temper, temper. Oh yeah that reminds me! How's the anger management group going?**

_Oh it's going swimmingly actually. Very lovely group of people!_

**I'm sensing sarcasm.**   
  
_Well no shit sherlock._

The L-shaped hallway was dark, green and haunted by the swinging shadow of some chandelier hanging at the opening ahead. Yep completely different from the map I'm use to. What the bloody hell? Ooh a clip of ammo!

I run ahead from Chris to grab the clip and nearly collapse from a damn heart attack when I heard a moan from my right. A sodding zombie grabs on to my shoulder snapping his jaw towards my neck. Well I highly doubt the bloke is aiming to give me a hickey. "Bugger off!"

Chris shoots a bullet into his skull and the zombie just moans like he got socked in the head with a softball.

"Bloody hell aim, Redfield!"

He growls and drills two more bullets into the zombie's head before it finally goes down. My heart beat against my chest like drumsticks against a snare. Chris rushes to me a little out of breath and looks me over, "You okay?"

"Oh sure, I get attacked by zombies twice a week. No sweat," I mutter. He levels a steely glare at me and I hand him the clip of ammo, "Thanks."

"Yeah, don't mention it."

"I won't," I smile brilliantly and catch the swell of extreme confusion in his eyes. Bloke must think I'm bipolar by now.

**Wait, you're not bipolar?**

_Eh, dunno. Who cares?_

"What the hell happened in this mansion," Chris mutters mostly to himself as he followed me up the stairs.

"Do you want my honest opinion?"

"Depends, is it a crazy opinion?"

"What is your definition of crazy then?"

"Five foot midget with long black hair, a tan, and big green eyes."

I stop in the middle of our ascension to look at him, "That's a weird definition."

**It's** _**you** _ **, fruit loop.**

"And what gives you permission to mentally categorize my phenotype anyways, closet perv."

"What?" Chris seemingly chokes on his own breath from the sudden surprise.

Meanwhile Tab just continues to cackle in my head from the hard time I'm giving the poor man. Hey at least I'm distracting him from advancing far too quickly through this mess like Tab planned. See? There's a method to my madness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What? I think it's all going rather swimmingly, except for J.D having a bit of bipolar moments, but hey, it's all in the writing. Chaos, crack and some humor. If you can see it. Teehee.


	7. Here we go again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things just get better and better for these two girls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tab's POV again guys.

Yes I realize that I had asked her to keep Chris from getting too far ahead in the mansion...but oh, never mind! I was busy to damn entertained by their argument that I didn't notice the stairs until after I had fallen down them. Lovely. Abso-fucking-lutely lovely! Hearing JD's laughter in my head almost had me wanting to hunt her down and beat her with a brick.

_**Walk much?** _

_Oh shut the fuck up!_ I snarled back, I don't give a damn if I'm using horrid language. I have every right! Hell anyone in this situation has the right to cuss to his or her hearts content! If you don't like it...bugger off will ya!

_**Whoa! You're in a foul mood.** _

No, I'm just pissed that I fell down a flight of stairs. Other than that I am in a perfectly content mood. Now I just need to find a way to get into the lab without having to go through a whole lot of bullshit. However with the luck that JD and I have will be going through quite the emotional roller coaster. Peachy. I may want to put a bullet in my brain once with whole screwed up mess is over and done with. Hopefully it won't happen before we can at least screw around with the plot a bit more. OH the fun that's bound to be had! Cue sinister laughter.

"Okay," I breathed, looking up to find JD and Chris staring down at me. The former biting her lip to keep from bursting out in laughter. Good. I'd have to hit her otherwise and I really do not wish to do that at present. "What's up?"

"Are you all right?" Chris asked hustling over to help me up as I sat there on the floor staring at them with a stupidly grin on my face.

The grin grew wider. "You tell me?"

JD started chuckling darkly at my response. "Ya might wanna put on a little makeup." Is she for real?! I was already...THAT BITCH! "Or take that mask off."

I raised a brow at her. "What's your excuse?"

Chris took hold of my hand, helped pull me up and steady me as I almost toppled over. Apparently I had lost a lot more blood than I remembered. Oh goody and judging by the angered look on JD's face she had figured out that I had been severely injured. Lovely. Later on down the line I knew she was going to pull me aside to have a _talk_. Not looking forward to that discussion. However when Redfield noticed the blood covering the side of my shirt I knew I was in deep shit. Great. Get the feeling that I was going to be joining up with them! I would rather not do that and stay on my own. Of course, JD isn't going to allow me to do that. Fuck my life!

"What the HELL happened to you?!" JD growled out. Uh, boy. How do I get myself out of this mess?

I blinked stupidly. "Excuse me? I have no idea what you're talking about." Not the most believable lie I've ever told anyone.

Hell even Chris didn't look convinced. Shit. Well, I'm screwed.

"That's putting it lightly," she muttered sarcastically. Oh, hell I must've been speaking out loud. That gets me into more trouble than anything else I've ever done in my entire life. Someone just shoot me. NO NEVER MIND!

I sighed. "Okay, ya got me. I got in a fight." I left it at that. I wasn't to give any details. Not like I really need to.

"We can see that," Chris stated, keeping a firm grip on my arms. Oh good grief. Someone please tell JD that this is nothing to get jealous over! Wait a minute that's not why she's angry...it's because I've been injured. And the fact that Chris seems to be hanging onto me.

Another sigh. "Let me guess...I'm stuck with you guys now."

JD nodded. "You got that right, Chica."

Well shit. It would've been a bit more of a conversation if the Crimson heads I had fought a moment ago decided not to show up by bursting through the door at the top of the stairs. Lovely. I gotta deal with these assholes again. Terrific.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so for anyone who might be confused this isn't a reader insert. The OC Tab is just that. She's an OC just like J.D is. This is about these two going from their world and basically being dropped into the RE world.


	8. Rules were meant to be broken...well that sucks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Looks like Tab is joining up with J.D and Chris...this can only go well. Uh-huh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is from J.D's POV. Please enjoy the hilarious insanity between her and Tab. These two are a real hoot!

The crash of a door being pulled open actually caused me to jump. We look back up the stairs and three Crimson Heads rush down the stairs towards us. What the fuck? Really, there's Crimson Heads in the REmake? I thought the Mansion's Lobby never spawned enemies!

"Surprise!" Tab said as she takes aim with a grimace. Yeah I wouldn't want to spend ammo so soon either.

Tab and Chris open fire. Their gunshots echo loudly through the lobby and I notice an odd noise. Through the blasts I hear a doleful wail as if the racket excited it. What the hell is that?

_**Hey, Crimson Head coming your way. Remember them?** _

I look away from the back of the main stairs towards the bugger leaping for my face. Crap! I duck to avoid its arms and sweep my leg to its ankle to trip the bugger over. The momentum makes him flip onto his back and I hop onto his head with both feet. Tab and Chris slow down their attackers with bullets to the head then Tab performs a beautiful side-kick to the Crimson Head's skull. His head explodes into fleshy fragments everywhere and the last zombie just goes down from all the lead in his cranium.

"The hell was that? They don't look like any of the other monsters we encountered," Chris blurts out.

"Zombies on bath salts?" I mutter.

Tab rolls her eyes with a faint smirk, _**Playing it dumb Huh?**_

_Not one more word. Oh and I don't believe that's ketchup on your shirt there missy._

She growls to herself and marches towards the double doors to our right, "How about we go this way then."

Chris nods and leads the way, "So what happened to you?"

"And the answer to _that_ is in my biography, The Diary of a Loony Toony, that will come out, oh, never."

Chris growls in frustration, "I meant how did you get hurt."

"Oh you've met my buddies Larry, Curly, and Mo right? Such the little rascals."

_Do you ever give a straight answer without the jokes?_

****_It's like you don't know me at all. I'm hurt, J.D._  
  
I smile at her little indignation routine. We gaze at the statue of a half naked woman with a jar to her shoulder. I arch an eyebrow when I notice Chris's eyes dart between the curtained entranceway and the door. Is he doing the eenie-meenie routine?

_**Aren't you?**_ Tab giggles.

_For someone that got mussed up by Crimson Heads and a flight of stairs you're awfully giddy now._

_**Would you rather I get irritated?** _

"Nope!" I smile like a cheesy anime.

"What was that?" Chris asks.

I point to the curtained door, "I said mo." I stroll towards the dead end expecting to see a zombie on the floor. Nada. "Okay then," I drawled to myself and spot the clip of ammo on the shelf. What no ink ribbons?

_**Why would there be ink ribbons?** _

_Why not?_

_**Good point. Just get your butt back on track. We need to find a way out of here without all the bullshit.** _

I roll my eyes and as I make my way back to the others a zombie shuffles his way towards me. Whoa mind the personal space, mate! He moans and extends his arms towards me as I step back from his reach. Then Chris arrives to shove a nice, pointy dagger in the back of his head.

"Are you good?" He asks.

Yep there goes that overwhelming swelling heart feeling again. I mean it's one thing to crush on a fictional character, something completely different when said character becomes real and has a habit of looking out for you.

"Occasionally," I smirk as I walk past him and notice Tab's disparaging stare.

_**Seconds from becoming zombie chow and you still flirt with Redfield. Classic.** _

"What you mean classic?"

Chris looks between Tab and I, "Did I miss something?"

"Nope!" We grin in harmony and Tab points to the door. "Let's try this way shall we?"

"We shall," I shrug.

Again, ever the soldier, Chris takes the lead and Tab surprisingly hangs back. So the Alpha part is taking a nap or something?

_**Or something,**_ Tab grins.

_Wait shouldn_ _'_ _t that door be locked? I mean, I know Jill could've picked the lock but as far as I know Wesker must've taken her since she dropped her gun in the lobby. What's going on?_

__**Haven't the slightest idea but I can tell you for sure this is going to be one hell of a night. Everything here isn't playing the game's rules.  
**   
_Noticed. Is it us?_

_**Maybe. Maybe it's something else.** _

I deadpan, _Just once I'd appreciate a clear, straightforward answer._

_**Where's the fun in that?** _

A crash of shatters glass causes a jolt of iciness up my spine and I aim my gun to practically nothing. Chris inspects the window and pieces of glass on the floor, "What was that?"

"I could get tired of hearing that," Tab mutters as she pushes one of the shelves back. "Hey a dagger!"

I bend down to snatch up from the floor, "Yoink!"

Suddenly the window completely shatters directly behind Chris and I meet eye to eye with rotting Doberman. Oh for bloody sake!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Hums a mysterious tune- Oh, I wonder what will happen after this. Hm. Not sure if I am going to update again today or in the next few. It all depends on what I've got going on. So...yeah.


	9. A Real Bad Idea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this episode we have our dear, delightful Tab doing some incredibly stupid things...how will this go?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is in Tab's POV. Hopefully, I am not confusing anyone with these POV switches. Anyway, I do hope you all enjoy the lovely bit of stupidity that will be arriving below.

This was without a doubt the worst fucking idea I had ever come up with on the fly! I mean when that doberman burst through the window I used that damned Alpha side of my being, jumped out the building and had the fucking dog follow my happy ass outside of the mansion. Lovely. Real goddamn lovely! I could hear J.D yelling inside my head on how fucking stupid that stunt I just pulled was and I practically could hear Chris asking what the Hell was going on. Yeah, like we're gonna tell him that I ain't human. Not gonna fuckin' happen.

Of course, instead of jumping into a tree to avoid getting into trouble with those dogs I landed on my leg and promptly broke the limb. Quite freakin' lovely. Fortunately, I didn't scream this time so I didn't have to really worry too much about getting eaten. And the dog I had knocked out the window died the second it landed on the ground. Good! Didn't wanna talk to him anyway. I am perfectly happy with zero conversation. Now how in the hell do I get back upstairs? Shit.

"Well, that was fun."

_**What the Fuck was that?!** _

I blinked. _I have no idea what you're talking about._

I could feel the snarl in my mind. _**You sure as fucking hell know what it is that I am talking about! How could you do something so damn stupid! Now I have to try to explain**_ **this** ** _to Chris!_**

I blinked a few times as my head started to feel a little fuzzy. I think I'm losing some blood. Quite a bit actually. How utterly fantastic! I'd like to go home now.

I could hear some kind of confrontation going on from the back of the mansion so instead of just lying around like third base, I picked myself up off the ground, nearly screaming as I accidentally tried to walk on my injured leg. Yup, I'm a dumb ass. Biting my lip harshly, I carefully hobbled along against the mansion's wall. Jesus...when this thing heals up it's gonna hurt like a son-of-a-bitch. I may have to kill someone after all this is over and done with. A living person at least.

"This is just fucking perfect..." I snarl quietly. "All I need now is some...idiot..." I trailed off when I realized that my early screaming might have gotten Mr. Shade's attention. Oh boy that's the last thing I need.

_**Are you okay?** _

_Oh, so NOW you're interested in my health?!_

_**Hey, at least I didn't jump down there to make sure you're okay. Pretty sure that wouldn't go over too well with Chris...Redfield.** _

I flat stared at nothing. _Look I know that I have the same last name...but that was a real tacky ass joke, J.D. Work on it a bit more._

_**Fuck. You!** _

I grinned. _Not now, I'm a wee bit tired._

I could hear her laughing in my head. Hell, even I had to hold back my own snickers of amusement. Here we are in what will be known as one of our worst nightmares/dream come true's and we're being complete, total fruit cakes! I rather love it! I don't mind being insane...as long as I have someone to be insane with.

_**Glad to be that person,**_ she said humming the Flintstones theme. Sheesh, I think that sugar high is starting to come back. Great. Next thing you know she'll be trying to perform _Cats_! No one needs to see that going on. Least of all the guy she's currently crushing on. I swear if it didn't bring unwanted attention to either of us she'd come down here and kick my ass. Pretty sure I'd let her since my leg isn't quite as healed yet.

Hobbling along on my merry way, I pause the second some strange moaning sounds come from up ahead. Lovely. Fuckin' lovely! Pretty sure that Miss Lisa Trevor is waiting for me not to far from this location. This is not going to be a pretty sight, especially if I have to run away from her...which I can't do! Quite delightful. Checking my back pocket to make sure my gun was still there and not lying somewhere...SHIT! The damn thing must've fallen out and bounced off somewhere. Great. FUCKING GREAT!

_**What the hell's going on with you?!** _

I voted not to say anything to her. Nope. It'd only add to the tension I could sense where she and Chris were at. Don't need to add anymore. Shit my leg hurts. Okay...perhaps if I stay quiet and still...and hiding she might not even notice me. A completely stupid idea.

_**Ya got that right.** _

_Shut up! I'd like to be able to at least make it a little further without getting into a damn fight. I'm in bad enough shape as it is._

_**True. True. Just...be careful.** _

_Aren't I always?_

_**Really want me to answer that, sista?** _

I didn't bother answering her as I hid in some shrubs, trying not to curse loudly at the pain coursing through my leg. Jesus! Please don't let her see me...

The closer she got the more I had to bite my cheek. And unfortunately, I moved my leg the wrong way and naturally inhaled a little sharply causing the deformed Lisa to find me. Yeah...this was great...dodging those huge cuffs whilst stumbling around like a headless chicken. Pretty sure this is overly comical—and I really need to get to a safe place because this is just not a good idea. Okay now normally the game plan would be to run and hide, but seeing as I can't run...we'll go with plan B: shoot!

This might be a bad idea as it will most likely bring a whole lot of Zombies to my location. Or more of those freakin' undead dogs! I really don't wanna deal with those things at this current point in time.

Oh, wait...I don't have a goddamn gun!!!  What the hell happened to my gun?  Lord, I am an idiot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That very last bit I had to tack on because in transferring this chapter over, I noticed that I had forgotten to add a little something to a scene that otherwise would make no sense. Anyway, I am not sure why I had to go tattling on myself, but it seemed like a thing to do. If there are any other mistakes or anything like that in any of these chapters I will do my best to find them for editing. However, if I do happen to miss a few, please feel free to let me know that way I can fix it.


	10. Derp...drawing a blank.  Damn you hormones!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit of the aftermath of Tab's brilliant idea...that J.D has to deal with. HAHA~!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter is in J.D's POV. And I must say, this chapter has never failed to get me cackling like a maniac. I absolutely love it! Don't ask why, just read it.

What the fuck am I supposed to do now for bloody sake!? Lisa Trevor is attempting her best impression of Whack-a-Mole with my best mate but if I move a supernatural muscle just an inch then Chris' what-the-fuck expression would redirect from the window to me, and I rather not be at the other end of those dumbstruck eyes. Damn it Tab if Lisa doesn't kill you I sure as hell might.

**Quite the oxymoron there**  
  
_Oh shut up and focus on staying alive will ya'?_

**Don't gotta tell me twice, sista.**

My body's tense ready to leap out the window after her but my feet are glued to the damned floor. Hell my heartbeat is drumming harder than Tab's just from the pure anxiety. Chris runs towards the window then looks back to me, "What the fuck was that?"

"Well that's not very nice, _that_ is my friend Tab."

His eyes narrow and his lips set into a thin line. Oh joy the steely glare, I do enjoy those! Not. "You know what I mean. How did she not kill herself after a move like that?"

"I have an idea!" I grab Chris' hand and haul him down the rest of the corridor, "How about you ask her that yourself when you see her? We have to find your comrades don't we?"

I mentally face-palm myself, yeah good idea. Set him back on the very track you've been trying to derail him from. Genius!

**Really? 'Cuz it sounds pretty stupid to me.**

_Does your sarcasm detecter go on the fritz when you're fighting for your life? By the way, how_ is _that going?_

I can practically hear her eyes roll in their sockets as she continues to avoid getting pummeled. Suddenly Chris lets out a gruff yowl and snatches his hand away from my grip, "Take it easy! That's my shooting hand."

Oops, my kung-fu grip is strong. "Sorry."

His tense look gradually softens and he sighs as she places his hand on my shoulder, "It's okay. I'm worried about my partners too. She looks like she can handle her own, she'll be fine."

I nod and open the door to the next corridor. Chris carefully closes the door behind us and listens in for tell-tale moaning or shuffling. He tries the metal door rusted around the hinges but it's locked. Then he tries the next door and it slowly creaks open. I shudder from the icy feeling the creaking provoked then my jaw drops. "No, nuh-uh mate. I'm waiting outside."

Chris flashes me a weird look, "What's wrong?"

"I've seen this movie. You're going to be lured by the tub full of murky water and reach in to unplug the blasted thing when all of a sudden one of those things reaches back and pulls you in. Nope! I'll be outside."

"Oh c'mon you chicken. This isn't movie."

Yeah he's right, it's a bloody game and that's exactly what's going to happen. At least I  _think_ it will if the non-predictable events so far is anything to go by. We step into the teeny-tiny bathroom, hyper aware Chris is practically invading my personal space to the point I could detail you what he had for lunch. Burrito, Cola, followed by some mints, and fruity gum if you were curious. Heat rushes to my cheeks as I try to look down, since I'm bloody short my eye-level meets his lips and I don't need that kind of distraction thank you very much! Unfortunately, I left my suave moves at home and the blasted soldier noticed with a weak clearing of his throat to break the tension.

**Kindly tell your heartbeat to shut up, I can't focus on not getting whacked to death with all that battering in my ears.**  
  
_Not funny, Redfield._  
  
**Really? I dunno,** **I** **sort of chuckled.**

I growl, out loud, and Chris gives me a weird look before he reached into the tub. "Are you good?"

"Peachy now get this over with."

He rolls his eyes and slowly the drainage of murky water fills the bathroom. After a few seconds Chris looks back to me, "See nothing to-"

A zombie's hand pops out of the tub, making both Chris and me jump back. I actually end up jumping against the door and fall on my ass back to the corridor right at the feet of a few wanderers. Oh goodie! Chris dodges the bathtub zombie and I roll away across the hardwood floor before one of the random zombies falls on top of me.

"Keep your rotten paws off me you wanker!" I scamper back to my feet and aim my gun. Crap too loud, but there's two and a third in the bathroom with Chris.

Instead I rush towards the handsy bugger, lock my arm against his chest, and flip him over my hip before he takes a bite of my forearm. I ram the second zombie's nose into his skull and watch him fall back like a plank with that miserable moan. I stomp my foot onto the first zombie's head with a satisfying crunch of crushed skull then look back to the other as he manages to sit up. Chris suddenly rushes out the bathroom and slams the door behind him. Without actually thinking he just punches the guy in the face and kicks his head off like a bloody soccer ball. He looks to me and pulls out a key, "There was something in the tub."

"Lovely, now can we continue before more of those things pop up?"

He nods and ushers me down the corridor. Lightning illuminates the hall followed by the harsh boom of thunder I could feel down to my bones. "Where did you learn to fight?"

"Huh?" Slightly distracted from the heat of his hand on my lower back here.

**Sure it's not the heat from somewhere more down south there, buddy?**

_Blimey, Tab! Inappropriate much?_  
  
**Hey, I can read more than your mind you know.**

_Well, someone needs to peruse their Hooked on Phonics because you're completely misreading something._

**Right...** she trails on with a bit of a giggle.

I deadpan and Chris is just standing in front of another door with- surprise!- yet _another_ weird look directed at me. I could seriously make a drinking game out of the number of weird looks this guy gives me. "You fight pretty well for a midget."

"What?" I screech.

Just as he turns to open the door I catch the curl of the corner of his mouth. Is this bugger teasing me? I follow him into the vacant marble room then into the adjacent office room. Oh hey I know this trap! As we inspect the room for useful crap he continues, "So are you going to answer or is that a secret too?"

I deadpan, "I learned in the dojo of Non yabu siness taught by Wan Ker."

Chris lets out a faint chuckle, "Clever," he rolls his eyes as he pockets a dagger.

I snort, "I know I'm brilliant. I don't need your affirmation thank you very much." He shakes his head and takes the shotgun from it's stand. The hooks raise with an ominous click I know well, but apparently Chris was too excited by his new toy to notice. "Oi, Jarhead, didn't you see that?"

"What?" I snatch the shotgun back from him and replace it on its stand. The hooks fall from its weight and the click resounds in the office again. "Oh, a booby-trap."

"Yes, you're catching on now Dum-dum. We can't take that unless you find something of equal weight to keep the trap dormant."

"I could just hang _you_ off those hooks and I can keep my shotgun."

My jaw nearly falls open while Tab cackles like a delighted witch, **Burn!**

"Oh keep getting bold, mate. We'll see who's hanging from those hooks." The door abruptly slams open and I literally jump into Chris from the surprise. "Bloody hell I can't get use to that!"

Chris' growl rumbles from his chest against my back and his warm breath brushes the top of my head. Every nerve ending ignites as I feel his right arm reach across to the gun nestled between the waistband of my jeans and left hip bone. He takes my gun and aims for the zombie, promptly drilling three bullets into its head. Yep, that just happened.

After the bugger went down I finally notice his free hand resting on my waist. Why do I enjoy the weight of his there more than I should?

**Cuz he's six feet of pure muscle and chocolatey brown eyes.** Tab pipes in cheerily. **At least that's what** _ **you**_ **like to remind me of whenever you're on a sugar high in the middle of an RE marathon.**  
  
_Oh.. right. How could I forget?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case I hadn't mentioned it in the tags (I really should have) this story is almost like a slow burn for the pairings. I am not kidding. I just never fully realized it until just now... *crickets* What?! YES I can be THAT slow sometimes! Leave me BE!!!


	11. Did I Say I Wanted To Get Smashed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tab manages to make it into the Mansion again and has a run-in with someone else...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we're back to Tab's POV! Yup. Wonder how thing will go now...teehee.
> 
> Anyway, before we being I just wanted to say: HAPPY 4TH OF JULY EVERYONE!!!!!!!!!!

Not sure how I managed to do it, but I escaped from dear Lisa somewhere amongst the bushes and found myself in the back of the mansion. Well isn't that just lovely. This would make a great place to film some Halloween horror flicks. Got an idea for several racing through my mind already—and this really isn't a good time for me to be thinking about horror movies since I currently am in one. My kingdom for a camcorder! Where the hell did that come from? Don't think I wanna know.

Breathing hard—finally—I allowed myself a second to sit down so that my new open wounds would heal. Jesus. I was not, I repeat _not_ having a good time here. J.D on the other hand was having a wonderful time since she was with tall, dark haired muscles inside. Hey, don't give me that look! I can read her mind and emotions ya know. She's got the hots for dear ol' Chris Redfield...I can at last die in peace!

_**Not here!** _

_I had no intention of dying at the moment,_ I reply, wincing as the injuries to my sides finally close up, _I do however have every intention of getting the shit beat out of me._

_**Oh good, here I thought you were being an idiot.**_ J.D's tone was dripping with sarcasm. Lovely. My last thought must've ticked her off a little. Well, I can't help it. I call it as I see it. **_I DO NOT LIKE HIM!_**

_Whatever helps you sleep at night, dearie._

I closed off the link before she could reply to that little comment of mine. Oh yeah, I can turn off the link between our minds whenever I jolly well feel like it. Drives J.D up the wall. Hence why I do it. A lot. Yes I am freakin' evil for doing it! Getting up from my place against the wall I kept on walking until I reached the fountain and directly across from said fountain were those huge steel double doors that I'd never been able to open in the game. Drives me fucking crazy that I don't know what's behind those doors! I wanna know what is back there...and at the same time I'd very much like to get back into the mansion and find Jill. Sure I could always go back to Chris and J.D, but they'd be fine without me around. Jill on the other hand might need some help. I'm gonna have to find Barry too. And the remaining members of Bravo team. Fuck my life! Why do I always have to find the missing people?! To hell with it...Chris can look for Bravo team members. Oh Jilly!

Sitting on the lip of the fountain, I silently observed not only the doors, but the rest of this garden type area. If it weren't for the fact that the place was covered in dust and undead it'd be rather nice to live in. Um...also if you could forget the fact that the Laboratory rested beneath this facade of a mansion loaded with traps. Oh-boy...I completely forgot about the damned traps. Well, shit. J.D is gonna kill me for not reminding her about the flippin' traps!

"She's gonna fucking kill me," I mumbled, moving away from the fountain and heading back towards the backdoor of the mansion. I really wanted to get back inside as I do not like being outside by myself with Lisa roaming around rather freely.

_**Yes, I am going to fucking kill you!** _

"So sorry..."

_**You're talking out loud to yourself now?! You that bloody bored?!** _

I grinned at nothing. "Well...who else am I going to talk to, the zombies? Pretty sure they're not all that keen on conversation. I could give it a shot, ya never know they might have something to say."

_**Do you never stop with the jokes?** _

I chuckled manically, "That a trick question because you know the answer to it already." I had to bit my lip to keep from belting out laughing, hiding within the shadows as I saw the object of my attraction enter the garden area. Freakin' lovely! As long as he doesn't see me everything will be all...something shattered the window right behind and in my current frame of mind caused me to jump out my hiding spot. Well isn't that just wonderfully delightful. I'm gonna get myself into a whole lot more trouble. Ya know what...I'm gonna Assassin's Creed this! Up the wall, over the side...into the hall and I'm pretty sure I was just seen! Fuck!

_**Jesus!** _

Wait?! Didn't I just lock down the mind link?...Oh good grief...I must've opened it in my moment of being totally surprised. Quite lovely. I think I need to find a place to hide because I really don't wanna be forced to follow the dark side. Actually...it wouldn't be too bad, but I really have no intention of getting caught regardless. Okay time to find a hiding spot. If I can! Jesus...this is turning into prop hunt. How marvelous.

A few moments later I heard footsteps. Given any other circumstances I'd be perfectly fine with hearing someone walking past, but right at this moment I would like to start panicking. I need to find a bathroom. Always do the stupid and hide in the bathroom. With that said, I opened the door to exit the hall with my gun at the ready and found...

"Barry!" I was so happy to see him!

"What are you..." then he noticed the state of my clothes. "Are you all right?" Aw, so nice to have someone else being concerned about me without asking fifty thousand questions. So thrilled!

"As far as I know, I am perfectly all right," I state with a grin. Pretty sure Barry didn't believe that at the skeptical look he gave me. Not my fault—okay it was my fault for looking like I'd been wrestling with a whole bunch of angry dogs. Not totally a lie. "Okay, so I'm not fine, gimme points for at least trying."

Barry shook his head with a smirk. "You didn't look real well. Looked kinda pale." Fantastic! Yes, I am pale...and in real dire need of alcohol. Lots of it! Hell if I manage to make it all the way alive through this I'm gonna have to find the nearest gin-mill.

_**We both are, girl!**_ Ah, yes I couldn't forget to bring the ever loving pain in my long-lasting side. **_Pleasure to be of service._**

_Yeah, I bet._

"Anyway, shall we get going? I'm sure by now we need to get the hell out of this damned place."

"Good idea."

Unfortunately...I knew that getting out of here wasn't going to be so easy and it didn't take but a second for me to realize that I'd been late in making sure that Barry hadn't been backed into helping with the destruction of S.T.A.R.S. Great. Guess that means I'm going to have to do some major damage control. Lovely. I hate that. No, I mean I really hate it. It is a goddamn headache.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hm. Wonder how this will all play out. Should be interesting.


	12. Not The Boss Of Me!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this episode...Chris opens his damned mouth and...you'll see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so here's a switch...this chapter is in Chris's POV. Talk about interesting. Let's see what happens with this!

The girl just stands there frozen for a moment, staring at the undead monster I took down. What's her problem? She then digs her elbow into my gut and I stumble back into the wall. The mount for the shotgun rattles a bit and she turns cold, brown-green eyes on me like I had just insulted her mother or something. She snatches her gun from my hand and stuffs it back into the waistband of her jeans, "I could've done that on my damn own you know."

"Sorry, you looked so scared I thought it was quicker if I reacted."

She growls and turns sharply on her heels to storm out. Again, what's this girl's damn problem?

We walk back out to the hall and through a pair of squeaky double doors. "I wasn't scared," she mumbles.

"What?"

"He startled me is all. I wasn't scared, FYI." She walks through the first door that opens and immediately the sound of some poor victim's moaning goes down the short corridor.

"Let me-"

The girl rolls her eyes and continues to march down the hall right towards the zombie reaching out for her. With a frustrated growl she kicks out the guy's knee cap. His leg snaps with a loud crunch and she spins into a back-kick right for his head. The force behind her attack was so strong it knocked his head off his neck. She glances over her shoulder with a smirk, "You were saying, mate?"

I shake my head and try the door, "Okay I get it. You can handle yourself. Don't need to prove yourself anymore." I walk into the tiny room and she follows me in, drawn towards a piece of paper on the floor in front of a huge chest. "Looks like some kind of supply room."

She hums in response as she reads through the note under the light of a dim lantern. I go through the chest and don't find much of use. I drop a few magazines of bullets in case Jill or Barry happen to roam through here.

"So..." she folds the note neatly and puts it on the crate by the lantern, "basically these things can come back to life unless you burn the body or destroy the head. Straight forward enough."

I spun around so quick I might have been close to getting whiplash, "What?"

She blinks, apparently confused by my reaction, "What?"

"You find a note explaining these things can resurrect unless the body is incinerated or the brain is destroyed and you react as if you were reading some kind of manual to assemble a piece of furniture. How are you not behaving normally?"

"Wow, does my behavior put you off that much mate?"

The big doe-like shine in her eyes and the way the corners of her pouty lips curved downward tugged at something in my chest. _Nice, real smooth Chris._ I don't really know how to take back what I said so I just shrug and use the butt of my gun to scratch my head, "Just. You know. Civilians don't go through this and you're dealing with this like a damn champ. It's just throwing me off."

Her stare narrows, her long lashes casting a bit of a shadow under her eyes, "Sure. How about the next time I see one I'll scream and run around screaming for my mum, sevy?"

"That's not-"

She walks out the room and I hurry after her before she wanders too far away from me. _Damn it all._ I walk out ahead of her and look her in the eye, "Okay that's about enough."

"Sorry, Jarhead? What's enough," she meets my gaze with a glare of her own.

"I'm a trained operative of S.T.A.R.S and you're just some weird little girl, meaning I have the skill and know how to help us survive this hell hole."

"Hold on there, mate."

"No _you_ listen. I see that you have some kind of self-defense tricks up your tiny little sleeves but this is serious. We are in the middle of a bizarre mission and my comrades had gone missing. The last thing I need is some huffy know it all getting herself in trouble because she has some kind of inferiority complex. Listen to me and do as I say maybe then we'll make it through this. Understand?"

Her jaw slacks and she stares at me with her tiny hands clenching into solid fists, "You have some nerve, Redfield."

"Understood?" I step forward taking full advantage of my height over her. She needs to know who's in charge here.

Her face twists into a cringe and I notice her shudder for a brief second. She's practically bristling from the fact I'm trying to claim top dog position here. Well it's not all bad she can be her own boss but now is not a good time to fend for herself.

Suddenly she brushes past me and marches through the door, slamming the door shut behind her. "What just happened!" I try to catch up but the second I touch the doorknob the damn thing falls off. "Shit," I sigh.


	13. Trivia Pursuit is not just a game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tab bumps into Chris again and gives him a little something to think about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So now we're back to Tab's POV. Ah, the excitement I feel from the world at that. I wanted to post something yesterday, but I had work. (I was supposed to work today, but being sick kinda threw a wrench into that.) So now I have another chapter for you lovely people.

Barry was definitely acting funny and I knew why he was acting in such a fashion. Hell I would be too if my family had been threatened—actually I would more likely start putting holes into people's heads. Unfortunately, I hadn't been given that opportunity. Rather sad I should say. Okay...that didn't seem to make any sense whatsoever. Ah well, I had been in several situations of death just now and that was rather irritating.

_**So many things irritate you anymore, girl.** _

_Look who's calling the kettle black. Last time I checked when that Mark guy hit on you you threw him out a second story window._ Yeah that's something that happened two years ago in Vegas.

I could just see her flat staring at me. _**You just**_ **had** _ **to remind me of that.**_ _ **I thought we agreed not to talk about it?**_

Pretty sure we did agree not to do that...well she threatened me to not discuss it ever again but I never agreed to keep my mouth shut. Hell, it makes for a piece of great blackmail whenever I wanna use it, which isn't as often as some people would think. Ah well, onto more important matters. Like trying to figure out how to help Barry unfuck himself from this seriously messed up situation. That or I could just sit back and wait to see what happens. Either way I'll have something interesting to talk about at some point later on down the road.

Walking around a bit, I notice that Barry kept on shooting me looks like he was trying to figure me out. Good luck there dearie. Figuring me out is not going to be the easiest thing in the world. Hell I'm sure Wesker won't be having any luck in that department either.

"We should probably split up," Barry stated as he looked around the hallway a bit. "We can cover more ground that way."

"Yeah." I might be able to find out where Jill is at too. "I'll go back and see if anyone's there." I didn't give him time to say anything as I turned around.

"Be careful."

I glanced back. "You too."

Moving along the halls I entered on the east side of the mansion. Wow. Huh...taking a good sniff I not only caught the scent of the dead but Chris and J.D as well. Nice they came through. Not too long ago either. This outta be good. As I turned several corners, I went through the first door on the right that I came across and paused as the door slammed shut from downstairs. Oh boy. Something is not right with this. Moving down the staircase I discovered Chris standing there looking highly frustrated. Shit. And...he must've pissed J.D off.

I leaned against the railing as he ran his hand through his hair, growling darkly. Well what did he expect? He tried to go Alpha on my best friend. She don't like that. Then again, something tells me J.D like it a lot more than she was going to let on. Heh...

_**I did not!** _

_Oh, really? Wanna bet? I noticed that shiver. You liked the fact that he tried to be_ your _Alpha._

She snarled in my head. I knew that I got her. She can't hide anything from me. Sometimes I really love having a pack bond with her.

"Well," I sighed, startling the hell out of Chris. "How'd you piss her off?"

He just stood there staring at me with confusion and albeit a little annoyance. "My job."

I raised a brow. "You do realize that treating us girls like we aren't capable is pretty stupid."

"Hey, I'm trained for this kind of thing," Chris stated darkly. "Neither of you are."

Oh, brother. This man certainly didn't learn anything from his little adventure with J.D. Sure it's one thing to try to be top dog...but assuming to know about what we're trained for is definitely a stupid move. Then again, we never mentioned anything about knowing what to do in these situations. Perhaps I should shed some light to this. Might keep him from getting into more trouble with my best friend.

"How do you know we're not trained?" I ask, crossing my arms and staring at him hard. "Just because we don't wear a badge doesn't mean we don't have experience."

The dark haired male looked up at me startled. "What are you talking?"

I grin. "You're a smart boy. Figure it out."


	14. Blowing off steam is fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> J.D leaves Chris's side...and winds up teaming up with another S.T.A.R.S member.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there all. I've got another chapter for all of you. Originally I hadn't planned on updating today, but I am feeling like it. So here I am. I do have an update for some other stories on here, so it's all good.
> 
> Oh, yes, this chapter is in J.D's POV.

I rush my way back towards the other end of the mansion, far away from the ever thick-headed Redfield before I did something that I would regret.

_**Hey!** _

_I mean the_ other _Redfield genius._

Okay, well, maybe it was time to be just a wee bit serious considering the situation. After all how the hell can two perfectly no-so-normal girls get sucked into a damn video game? The more concerning question however is how do we get back?

_**Are you really going to be serious now? Aw, you're no fun when you get mad. Hell, you're not even that angry to begin with...just a little peeved you actually liked the whole dominance routine.** _

_DID NOT! OH why bother? You'll just insist that I have more than just a fan-girl crush on a make believe character._

_**Oh? Does he really** _ **look** **_like a make believe character to you?_ **

I may not be able to cut off the mental bond like Tab, but I can sure as hell ignore the living daylights out of her. So I just walk back into Kenneth's hall and job up the stairs. We hadn't killed the zombies up here to conserve ammo, so the second I walked through the door I heard moaning coming from at least one of the buggers. I round the corner and peek at the fat-ass just staring at himself in the mirror. Proper vain that one, even in death. Ah, might as well.

I shrug to no one in particular and creep up on the creep. He suddenly turns around to lunge at me, crap! I lean back to dodge and use the momentum to flip back on my hands, then spin my legs like the blades of a copter to kick the wanker. He stumbles back into the mirror and shatters the damn thing into millions of shards. All the pikes adorning the hall shake from the force and dust shakes off some of the statues. The other zombie in the hall moans with excitement, not that kind, and I use one of the shards to pierce the fat-ass's head. That'll do pig.

The last zombie up here shambles towards me. I run at full speed, stretching my supernatural legs a bit, and jump to kick his chest with both legs, landing on all fours like a bloody feline. I watch the brainless bloke fly back into the wall and his head bursts from the impact. The back of the head left splatter stains like a tomato then he slumps down to the ground. Well, I feel a little better, emphasis on the little.

_**Well, good for you. Now can you get your ass back here. I don't wanna babysit you know who.** _

I smirk as I walk out onto the balcony over the dining room. Oh that statue is still here! Oh goodie and so is another zombie, however the second the door closed behind me he spun around quicker than expected and ran like an uncoordinated twit. Crimson Head! He swipes at me with those bloody razor nails but I duck and sweep my leg at his ankles to trip him. He falls with a tired huff and I launch myself upright with my arms to land both feet on his dead, but the bugger has more fight in him than a regular zombie. He gets up rather quickly and tackles me to the ground. Dust kicks up, invading my blasted nose as he tries to claw my face off. Yipes!

I grab one of his wrists and block his other swing. "Get off you asshole!" I pull on of the daggers Tab found earlier from my boot and jam it into his head from under his jaw.

His mouth slacks open, giving me a clear view of the blade piercing the roof of his mouth, and I slam my head into his nose. He's dazed enough for me to shove off and I turn the tables. I straddle his waist, pulling the dagger from his mouth only to smash his cranium with a teeny fist. His dead caved in like a hollow pumpkin, his blood black and lumpy oozed off my knuckles. I felt a shiver run through me. I felt warm and energized.

"Okay then," I mutter as I get up and wipe his blood on my jeans. "Got a statue to smash." I push the statue off the dining room balcony with a loud crash of broken pottery. I don't bother with the stairs and just jump down to the first floor to pick up the blue gem. If I recall, this helps me attain the revolver, but with the game being different from what I'm use to I could be wrong.

I shrug and pocket said gem, "Now what?"

The distinct aroma of roses and chamomile floods the dining room before Jill bursts through the door and spots me, "I heard a crash. Are you alright?"

I look at the broken statue like a toddler in the middle of a bloody mess and grin, "I found something shiny! Wait, you're supposed to be in a cell."

"What?"

_**Smooth.** _

I growl inwardly, "Never mind. You find the others?"

"No, Barry and I split up looking for you."

I roll my eyes, "Right because nothing bad _ever_ happens from splitting up in horror scenarios." Jill watches me stroll towards the grandfather clock. "When the two have run each other through, the path to your destiny will open. The hell does that mean?" I mutter then my eyes dart towards the painting next to it. "Oh. Well, damn, I don't really know what to do here."

_**Really, Miss Smarty-pants?** _

_I didn't play this damn version of the game! Give me a bloody break here!_

_**She speaks!** _

Jill approaches with a sigh, "More riddles. This whole mansion is just one giant puzzle isn't it?"

"Sir Trevor has quite the imagination indeed," I cross my arms, then shrug. "We can take care of that later though. How about we get some fresh air then?"

"What?"

"Nada, let's continue this adventure shall we?" I march towards the double doors and Jill follows right behind me.

"You're a little odd aren't you?"

"Whatever do you mean Jilly Sandwich?" The rusted door squeals from the worn hinges as we step out into the cool night. I can hear the flapping of the moth's wings as they circle around a single source of light. "Oh joy, a graveyard."

"Just what we need," Jill leads the way down the stairs and the sound of brushing leaves makes my skin crawl. Another Crimson Head just appears from around a corner and dashes for Jill. She fires at it and shoves my arm forward, "Run!"

Just as I arrive to the stop of the stairs another bugger rushes forward for a swipe. I slide past him and tumble down the stone stairs. Ow, fucking hell! More gunfire allows me to ignore the pain and smell as I try to rush back up the stairs, but Jill ends up falling back on top of me. What the hell!

Tab's laughter has my left eye twitching as Jill and I struggle to untangle ourselves. A Crimson Head leaps to join our bleeding dog pile we have going, but I spin around Jill to deliver a solid back-round kick to its head. The second and third barrel down the stairs towards Jill and we fire to take the buggers out. They spill onto the stone floor like rag dolls. The first one snarls as he tries to get up but I manage to throw an accurate dagger into his head without looking.

"What is wrong with this place?" Jill pants.

"Where do I being? The paint is peeling, every room and hall is monochromatic, there's not enough lighting for a mansion of this size, every bloody door seems to need a specific key that just so happens to be scattered about, not to mention every inch of this place seems to be designed to crush or maim you. Someone really needs to fire their architect and designer team."

"That was rhetorical. Are you okay?

"Peachy. OH look this bloke is missing a nose here." I take in the surrounding room and cringe as I press the back of my hand to my nose, "I think I know why too. It reeks!"

"Yeah, what's that over there?" Jill picks up a book nestled into an indentation of a pedestal then pulls a key from the back of it. "It's a mansion key."

I deadpan, "See what I mean. What's the book say?"

She squints under the dancing fire's light, "Book of Curse. The four masks, a mask that speaks no evil...a mask that smells no evil...a mask that sees no evil...a mask that cannot speak, smell or see evil...when all four fall into place evil will awaken."

We just stare at each other for a moment under the grinding sounds of gears and crackling fires. "Well, I guess we should get out of here really really quietly then."

"What does that mean?"

"I don't know for sure but the author of that book sure is terrible. Onward!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Confused? Trust me, it's gonna get a lot worse. Why? Well, what's a story without confusion. It's all good and fun.


	15. Mood Swings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> J.D and Jill seem to be getting along...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So another POV switch. It's Jill's this time!! This should be real interesting. I will tell you right now that some of these other POV's are really hard to write. (I wound up writing Jill's POV and honestly, it's hard to see that I was the one who wrote it.)

Something about this girl just didn't feel right. I've this same feeling around her friend as well. They are just both so...I'm not sure 'odd' is the right word to describe to the two of them. They both seem so capable. Showing absolutely no fear—like they both have done this before. That's just not possible. Is it?

Shaking my head, I continued to follow J.D back up the stairs, keeping an ear out for any sounds of those...zombies. Not sure what to make of that. I still can't believe what it is that I'm dealing with here. Sure we were trained to deal with just about anything. However I'm certain that training did not involve the dead coming back to life.

"You'll get the hang of it," J.D says, hopping towards the fenced off area.

I blink. "What?"

She froze as if she just said too much, then laughs. "Never mind me. I'm just a little bit hyper. Too much sugar."

I don't think I can believe that. "I see."

She turns to look at me, noting the speculation of my tone. "Look...there's just some things that aren't meant to be told," the girl began seriously. "Tab and me...there's a lot about us that we can't really talk about. So all I'm asking is that you trust us. I know that's asking for a lot."

"It is." I totally agree with that statement. "But I think I can. For now."

J.D grins. "That's all that we ask."

"We?"

The girl face-palms. "Tab and me both ask that."

"I don't remember her asking..." I trail off. I don't think she realizes that I am just teasing. I can't help it. The situation, while being so serious, needed to be loosened. A few moments of silence and staring it took before she started chuckling. Yeah, she just figured out that I had been teasing her. Good. Something tells me that I wouldn't like seeing her angry.

Checking the gate, "Welp, it's locked."

"Looks like we have to go back inside the way we came," I say, going back up those stairs. "I wonder what doors I can open with this key."

"Me too."

Heading back into the main hall, I go back down the main staircase and turn left to go through those other two large double doors. If I remember correctly there was a door in here that was locked. Looking at the back of the key is showed the image of a sword. So I guess that makes this a 'Sword' key. Okay. Hopefully I won't have to deal with anything too horrible in here. It hasn't been that long and I've already had my fill of horror.

"Let's go," J.D says, taking the key and unlocking the door.

Taking a look inside it looks as if a fight had gone on in here. There was broken glass all over the place. I glance as I hear J.D inhale sharply. I've got a feeling that she'd been in this hall not too long ago.

"Okay," she says. "Maybe we should try the other end of the mansion."

"Why?"

"Been through here earlier," she states. "There's nothing more to do in this area that I know of. Maybe we can use that key somewhere else?" There is something that I'm not being told here. But what?

"Are you sure?"

J.D nods. "Yup, let's go!" she exclaims cheerfully. This girl sure has some odd mood swings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it took me awhile to get back to this story...a few days actually. Been a lot going on in my own personal life. I won't get into it. Now I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. See you all again soon.


	16. Get's Dumber all the time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris and Tab are teamed up...and things do get interesting...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is of course from Tab's POV. I am also planning on posting a few chapters of this story in honor of my little sister's birthday. (She's alive before people get confused, I just thought that this would be a good occasion to do so.) Now onwards!

How on Earth did this man ever manage to survive this whole mansion is way beyond me?! Because the way that I look at it, S.T.A.R.S was not exactly trained for B.O.W's, but from what I gathered from playing the games that they learned pretty damn fast. Of course, for me I have at least fifteen years more experience than these guys do. Not that I'll be revealing that piece of information any time soon—there are just some things that no one needs to know about my best friend and myself. After all we don't need to wind up being put under glass, so to speak. Don't get me wrong, Chris doesn't bother me—but the man seems to just be rolling in stupidity. At times. Kind of annoying to be perfectly honest.

I huffed irritated as Chris took point, keeping me right behind his back as we maneuvered through the upper halls of the mansion. I had half a mind to just knock him upside his damn head. I mean, c'mon! He's seen that J.D and I can take care of ourselves. Then again, I can't deny him what his instincts are telling him to do. After all, his training does recommend that civilians are to be protected. J.D and I unfortunately fall under civilians. I just hate that! There's nothing for it, however that doesn't mean that the two of us are just gonna let this guy or any other S.T.A.R.S member for that matter tell us what to do. We are not a bunch of quivering females in need of male protection. Guess that sounds kind of sexist since Jill is a member of the team—I'll most likely apologize to her when I see her. Poor woman wouldn't even understand why I'd be apologizing.

"Is there some reason why you're walking two feet directly in front of me?" I inquire casually, sounding almost bored. As a matter of fact I was a little bored, but also highly amused.

Silence.

_Seriously?! He's gonna try giving me the silent treatment._

_**You sound surprised.** _

_Actually I'm not all too surprised, just a little annoyed._

_**I'm pissed!** _

I rolled my eyes. _No, you're jealous, now shut up before you get both you and Jill either seriously injured or killed._

I didn't get anything from the other end of the bond. Good. After a few more seconds I heard different show tunes bouncing around in my head I realized that I had spoken a little too soon. Oh well, at least I've got some kind of 'background' music going on to make this all the more interesting and possibly enjoyable. Yes I realize that I am sounding like a major crack-pot, but I do not give two shits.

"Look," I nearly jumped ten feet in the air when Chris spoke. "I'm doing my job by making sure that you're safe. Okay?"

Can't blame him for that. J.D would get a little pissed about this, but I'm not her so I can let Chris do what it's within his job to do. However, that doesn't mean that he's going to prevent me from getting any action. When the zombies come I am going to kill a few, even if I have to knock him down to get in a shot. Yes, I am that damned evil.

I raise a brow. "Sure. But don't let it go to your head, buster. I do have very right to get in some fight time too."

"No, absolutely not!"

I blink a few times. Good lord! Don't tell me he's still acting like an Alpha dick because of what happened between him and J.D?! Heavens I'm going to have to beat him upside the head with my shoe.

_**There's an image. Now you know how I felt.** _

_Uh, no, I don't. You got all fluttery because of the dominance routine. I on the other hand do not have that feeling. He's not the one that I happen to fancy my dear girl._

_**I-I-I...OH SHUT UP!** _

I winced as she practically screamed through the mental link. Sweet Jesus. I do believe this whole thing is bothering her more than she's letting on. How adorable. I might just have to take a picture of the two of them when this is all over so I can see how cute of a couple they make. Cue thy sinister chuckling.

"Pray tell, why not?"

"You and J.D are not trained for this kind of thing," he replied through clenched teeth. Oh my, he wasn't listening earlier.

I grin. "Neither are you guys. And I do believe I said that you don't know if we are or not. So stop with the whole ignorance thing here, Chrissy boy. It's starting to get on my nerves just a little bit." I began to walk ahead of him after that.

More silence. I didn't mind it. He had some thinking to do—either that or he was sulking. Probably both. Doesn't matter though as long as he doesn't get on my nerves again, everything should be all right. Now, I do believe I need to go find my dear friend and get her back with this guy so that I can happily go on my own again. That or I could just travel around the mansion with Jill. She'd be a lot more open minded about my ability to protect myself than any of the guys. Well, Barry didn't seem to be bothered about letting me go on my own. Hm...I'll have to inquire about that at some point in time. At present however, I do believe we need to keep moving.

Trying a couple of metal double doors, I frowned as I discovered it was locked. Looking closely at the knob I saw that it needed the Armor Key. Wonderful. I remember where that's located too. Shit. Looks like we gotta go find the doggie, kill it and get that damned fake key. Hopefully, no one else has found it or else we're screwed. And not in a good way.

"Looks like we need a special key," I state as Chris knelt on my left.

"Yeah, all we have to do is find it now."

Oh boy. "Pretty sure I know where it is..."

He shot me a look. "How?"

Oh, dear, looks like I'm going to have to try NOT to explain how I know where the damned key is located. "I saw something like this in a game once."

"This isn't a game." Boy he looks a little pissed. "You're friend was under the impression too I take it."

Oh, my god! Did he just go there?

_**FUCKING HELL!** _

I level him a look. "Seriously? You just had to say something that really stupid?! J.D and I are well aware of the fact that this isn't some damn game. It's real life. However, that doesn't mean that we're going to be totally freaked out by what's happening here. Sometimes game and movies do offer some nice advice on how to survive such situations." I think this is the longest I've spoken tonight. How utterly wonderful.

Chris sighed. "Sorry...it's just...you both don't react how normal civilians would." Understatement of the century. I kinda feel sorry for him. "Not sure how to react to either of you to be honest."

Well at least he's being honest about it.

_**Yeah, and he was an asshole a few moments ago.** _

I mentally roll my eyes. _And you loved every second of it. Naturally he's going to underestimate us. Who hasn't? Thought you would've been used to it by now._

_**You are an ass.** _

Huh? For what...being honest? Okay then, I don't mind it at all. Sure, I'm being labeled, but I do not care. I've gotten rather used to it. Now I need to see about getting the fake key so we can progress further and...oh, I need the whistle! Can't forget the dog whistle! I'd beat myself in the head with a toothbrush if I forgot that.

_**A toothbrush?** _

_Problem? I think it can be done. I've seen it._

_**I would ask if you're joking, but somehow I don't think that's the case.** _

_Nope._

I shake my head. "Well, join the club. There's a long line of people who feel the same way that you do. It's a never ending problem that we're both rather used to. Now let's go get that fucking key."

….

Took less that four minutes to make it to the main hall. Looking over the balcony I did a little wince when I noticed that the zombies that had been killed were no longer there, but their blood was. I hate the smell of infected blood. Bothers my stomach and brings memories back that I would love to never remember. Looking at my hand at the dog whistle, I felt a bit maniac laughter bubble build up in my chest as I thought about using this to see if J.D would be able to hear it. Yes, I am an evil little bitch because I wanna possibly terrorize my friend. Gimme a break, I need to be entertained here!

Yes, perhaps I should find a different form of entertainment.

Chris glances at my hand. "What is that for?"

I show him the piece of paper that I found with said whistle. "Because this paper says that there's a dog that like to be on this outside balcony. And apparently there's something hidden in the collar." Thank you very much piece of paper and picture for giving me the ability to answer a question without looking suspicious. I hate that. Speaking of suspicious, I think it's a little weird that I haven't yet run into Wesker—you'd think I would've run into him by now.

"Sure it's a good idea?"

I blink at him. "How else are we going to get to the collar?"

"I thought we were after the key?"

Well, shit. I didn't think this all the way through. "Yes, yes we are. But I do recall finding the area where the key is located. Nicely booby-trapped. I don't feel like dying thank you very much."

"When did you—?"

I roll my eyes. "What is this twenty questions? Sheesh man, lighten up. Not everything is supposed to be answered when in a situation like this. Just roll with it okay." I do believe I've just become a bit more suspicious in dear ol' Chris' eyes. I do not care. We do not have time for this questionnaire stuff. Got things to do and being interrogated is not one of them. "Let's get going."

Entering the balcony area above the dinning room, I paused a moment wondering if that lovely zombie was still wondering around the area. Listening carefully, I discovered that it wasn't there anymore. Wonderful. Don't have to worry about that little prick. YAY! How utterly delightful and—HOLY SHIT IT'S A GODDAMN CRIMSON HEAD! I didn't have time to curse as I dodged a quick swipe, simultaneously shoving Chris out of the way and unfortunately into a wall. Ouch, that's gonna leave a mark. Better than being sliced into! He's got a lot of time for that to happen. Of course, I stupidly turned my head to make sure he was all right and wound up getting spliced into with the Crimson Head's claws. Oh so not happy! I am sick and tired of being the little target for crying out loud. I mean, why in the hell are these things taking a great interest in taking me out first...shit, I know why! Oh, dear me, that is definitely not good! Must take this fucker out as quickly as possible. Preferably before I completely lose my temper. I would like to wait awhile before I do that, if it's not too much to ask.

"I'm going to kick your ass," I snarl, jumping up gripping the little bastards head between my knees and giving a good twist, grinning madly as I heard the all too telling sounds of its neck snapping. I'm well aware of the fact that isn't going to fully kill the thing so I plan on setting it on fire. Hence that's what I did right after it fell into a boneless heap onto the floor. Sweet. That didn't take too long at all. Yay me! Let us all dance, be merry and hopefully not die. I have no idea how high the chances of survival are, but I do know it's not a very high number. "Now keep your fucking ass down!"

After a few moments of wonderful silence, I glance behind me to find Chris lying there staring at me with a hard expression. Something tells me that explaining this is going to be a bit difficult. Then again, perhaps not because I did tell him that J.D and I were quite capable of fighting these creatures without help. Of course, since I have been getting injured quite a bit lately convincing this guy will be quite difficult. Dammit, why did I have to get all heroic and knock Chris off to the side? He could've I don't know maybe started shooting the bloody bastard without me having to show any kind of skills whatsoever. But, no, that didn't happen. Crap! Er, shit! Oh hell I don't know!

"How the hell did you do that?"

_**He seems a wee bit ticked off.** _

_Well, no shit Sherlock. Whatever gave you that impression?_

_**Hey, I'm not the one running around exposing myself.** _

_Excuse me? You better still be dressed for I do not think that Jill swings that way. And last time I checked, my clothes were still on thank you very much._

_**That's not what I meant,**_ J.D deadpanned.

I grin inwardly. _I'm well aware of that dear._

I look back at Chris and shrug. "I told you that J.D and I were capable of taking care of ourselves. You didn't believe us. Not my problem." I have a notion that it'll be my problem pretty soon. Ah, well, we'll cross that bridge when we get to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, yes, never underestimate the underdogs. At least when it comes to these two ladies. Okay...that's all for this chapter. *hums a tune*


	17. When the hell did I become the hopeless klutz?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> J.D and Jill are teamed up...and end up back with Chris and Tab...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is back to J.D now.
> 
> (Okay, so something happened and the chapter didn't post like it should've. So...here is chapter 17. Not sure what happened, but I do apologize for it.)

We entered survival horror… again, as we made our way back to the main lobby. I roll my head back and let out a harsh groan as I walk towards the main stairs, "Too. Much. Backtracking!"

Jill just blinks and a bit of a chuckle escapes, "A map _would_ come in handy."

Just as I look back at her I trip up the stairs. Yes.. I trip going _up_ the blasted stairs. My whole face burns from the embarrassment and Jill can't contain her damn laughter. Woman literally doubles over and wipes at her eyes from the tears building along the waterline.

_**Walk much?** _

I growl as I wipe off imaginary dust and don't bother pulling my bangs behind my ears, _Oh very original. Don't you have some explaining to do?_

_**Nope!** _

I scratch needlessly at my arms and clear my throat, "Anyways, I was just about to say that's a good idea. Maybe there's a map somewhere up here."

"Yeah, let's go," she holds out her hand and I simply arch an eyebrow in confusion. "Just thought you'd might need a hand going up the stairs."

Tab immediately breaks out in laughter at Jill's tease and I roll my eyes as I march up the rest of the way. _Real cute_

I try the first door and what'd ya know! It's bloody locked. Jill uses the mansion key we recovered from the book in the tomb. Instinctively I hold my gun up. Nothing but horrid decor, poor lighting, and a few porcelain plates and vases on pointless dressers. Broken ornaments crunch under our boots as we pass beneath the curtain and round the corner. At the sight of the double doors I recall the gas chamber trap from Director's Cut, not too sure it would be the same trap if I went in there now. I avoid the reflection of my own gaze off the broken mirror and notice the wooden mount on the dresser. Fuck yeah! Finally something we set out to do goes according to plan. Now we just need a lighter and to get to that bloody room with the fireplace.

As soon as we open the nearest door a zombie straight ahead of us spins around and his hot breath puffs out in a wispy cloud. Jill and I freeze just as the zombie hunches and flexes his claws. "Wrong door!"

I close the door and we fall back against the wall when the Crimson Head pounds against the wood. The door rattles under his onslaught of pounding and we scurry back to our feet. Jill pulls me towards the other door just as the Crimson Head knocks his door open. A jolt of ice shoots up my spine and I close the door behind us. Once again he starts pounding against the door and we just exchange urgent glances.

"Can't you take a bloody hint you sodding bastard!" I shout at the door.

"C'mon we have to keep moving."

"And he'll keep chasing after us. No, take a stand."

Jill checks her clip and sighs with a solemn shake of her head, "Not sure we can manage that against a monster like that. I've already dealt with one, not a picnic in the park let me tell you."

My head snapped back as I blinked then turned to her, "Picnic in the park? You mean a walk in the park?"

"Huh?"

"The idiom is walk in the park not picnic in the park."

Her eyes go wide as she gestures towards the rattling door, "Who the hell cares right now?!"

"Well hell woman unless you wanna be the illiterate one in S.T.A.R.S I'd be more up to date with sayings."

"J.D!"

The Crimson Head knocks the door open and lunges right for me, "Blimey!"

I dance around him to dodge his swipes and he crashes into a dusty record player. He struggles, knocking everything off the drawer and turns towards Jill. Before his swipe could meet her I pull him back by the collar of his shirt out of instinct, and earn a lovely back-hand to the face that knocks me against the bloody wall. Jill shoots at the back of his head but the bugger knew a vulnerable target when it saw one. He ignores her completely and uses his claws to impale my shoulder.

A scream rips its way out of my throat and I watch his free hand aim to pierce through my eye sockets. I catch his wrist just in time, his claws mere millimeters from my eyes, well about thirteen millimeters to be precise, and he opens his mouth to use his sharp teeth as a weapon. Jill delivers a graceful kick to he side of his head to get the bugger off me and he tumbles to the carpeted floor. Before he could jump to his feet I leap to stomp on his head. Overheated brain and skull fragments stain the carpet.

Blood oozes hot from my wound as it gradually closes before my eyes. Jill quickly grabs a chair and pulls it out for me to sit on, "Hold on, J.D!"

"I'm fi- whoa," Jill pulls me down to sit on the chair and looks over the gaping hole on my shoulder, or rather where a gaping hole _should_ be.

"What?"

Heat pools towards my checks as a lump forms in my throat, "I can explain."

_**Oh great**_ **,** Tab sighs within the confines of my cranium.

"Where's your wound? What on earth!" she pulls a gun to my head and my immediate reaction is to deadpan with a sigh.

"Really?"

"What are you?" she demands with steely eyes.

"A Scorpio, but I think I can lean towards Taurean tendencies on a good day."

The hammer of her handgun clicks in place ready to push a bullet out the barrel and into my head. If memory serves, which doesn't serve well at crucial times, headshots are not at all pleasant. Story for another time. Her eyes meet mine with pure, unadulterated mistrust and hostility. Damn funny how quick scripts can be changed. "No games."

"Uh…" _Shit what do I say?_ "Human, for the most part."

"And for the parts when you're not?"

"Well, that part gets a little complicated to be honest."

"Try me."

A whirl of thoughts bombard my frazzled mind and I'm sure Tab wasn't enjoying the trip down my memory lane. For those years we hadn't been around each other life was not all rainbows and sunshine for me. I rub my arms as if I was suddenly cold, "It's not the time to really go down that road. But just trust me when I say I'm not here to hurt you or any of your team members. If I was… you'd all probably be dead by now."

I brace myself for the shot, or at least the butt of her handgun to slam into my forehead, but she just stood there. Jill relaxes a little, and then puts the gun down, "Maybe you're right. I knew there was something off with you. Tab too right?" I just stared at her with practiced stoicism and she shakes her head, "Okay. I guess I have to ask her that don't I? How did you recover like that?"

"I just do," I shrug. "Can't really give you a scientific explanation for that, well I _can_ but that's too lengthy of a conversation to have right now."

"I bet," she laughs humorlessly. "Okay, how about we search this room for anything useful?"

"Roger that," I jump to my feet and inspect the desk with the chess board. As I run my fingers through papers and pointless decor I realize this was the room where I should have found a lighter.

"There's a lighter here, but I don't have room in my pockets," Jill sighs.

"Oh, I got it. I hardly have anything on me anyways."

She hands the lighter over to me hesitantly and I give her a sympathetic look. It's not easy putting your trust in something like me, completely understandable.

 

 

 

_**Okay so she knows you're not exactly normal. Don't get depressed on me here. You know how long it took to pull you out of that?** _

_Yeah, yeah. I'm fine. Not going there again._

_**Good. Wouldn't want to smack you upside the head in front of your boyfriend.** _

_Huh? What are you- HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND DAMN IT!_  
  
Tab snickers in my head, __**No but you wish he was.**

My face burns red for the third bloody time in the last ten minutes, a record I swear, and I clench my hands into fists, _Bloody hell woman, cut that out!_  
  
Maniacal laughter fades into the dark depths of my head as I deadpan at the bookcase ahead of me, and then Jill snaps her fingers in front of my face, "Hello? Are you okay?"

"Wha? Yeah. Right, map. Let's go."

We walk out the only other door in the room and just as we pass the top of the stairs a bloody Crimson Head barrels up the stairs after us. I jump back against the wall and my heart revs up from the surprise. Jill pushes me forward to run down the hall and we lock ourselves in a room full of potted herbs. He pounds against the door just like the one before, but this time I was pissed.

I open the door just in time for his strike and he stumbles forward into the room. Jill backs up to a corner to fire at his head and he spins towards her. Unfortunately for him I grip the collar of his shirt and punch through the base of his skull. He flails violently for a moment as I hold him back from getting a scratch on Jill. I pull my fist out from his skull and he drops into a heap of useless bones at my feet. His coagulated blood drips thickly from my hand down to the hardwood floor.

Jill was at a loss for words. Her eyes were big and aimed instinctively for me. I roll my eyes with a sigh and look toward the fireplace, "Is it just me or does that relief look vaguely like the layout of this floor?"

"What?'

I take the lighter and set it by the soggy logs in the fireplace. Once the logs finally catch fire the relief lights ablaze like red hot iron. Jill has a better view of the layout and takes out the wooden mount. The wood sizzles and smoke fills the room as the relief's image is burned into the wood. The scent of razed wood was always pleasant, reminded me of winter nights with a certain dense blond with a goofy grin. She takes the wood and sighs, "Guess we have our map."

"Finally something goes right in this hell hole."

Suddenly the sharp pang of a screechy pitch cuts through my hearing. I wince and rub at my temples, "Blimey, did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

Tab's full blown cackles erupt in my head. I could practically imagine the woman rolling around on the floor literally laughing her ass off. _What's so damn funny? I'm missing the joke here_. Blasted loony toon was too busy laughing to answer and I just shrug it off, "Where to now?"

"There's this door I hadn't tied yet. It's back in the west end of the manor."

"M'kay. Let's go then."

We cross to the other side of the manor and to the balcony over the dinning room. My jaw and fists go taut at the memory of the Crimson Head I took down up here and Jill leads the way to the hall with the armored statues. As soon as I get a whiff of the air in the hall I spin on my heels and slam my face against the blasted door. "Oh fucking hell!" I mutter as I grip my bruised nose.

"Graceful," Tab chuckles lightly.

_Oh shut up! Wait.. that wasn't from inside my head was it?_  
  
"Nope."

I turn around, first to notice Tab smirking with evil delight, and deadpan at Jill's feeble attempt at not laughing at my idiocy. The object of my initial attempt to escape just stared at me with less-than-chuffed eyes, probably from our argument not too long ago, then quickly changes gears to look at Jill. "Good to see you're still alive."

"Yeah for now," she sighs.

I rub a kink out of my shoulder surreptitiously, hoping Tab doesn't notice how the spaghetti strap of my blue tank top was torn off, "Well, isn't this just one happy reunion? Shouldn't we get moving? I'm feeling claustrophobic in here."

For a second Chris eyes my bare shoulder with confusion and nods towards the hall, "This way then. We're trying to find a certain key."

"Okay, oh we found a map for this floor," Jill adds as they lead the way.

Tab just gives me a look, _**So that's how Miss Valentine figured some of it out. And you're giving**_ **me** _ **a hard time for getting beat up?**_

"Oh shut up," I mutter under my breath in defeat. "Let's just get that stupid key. Wait, which key is it?"

Tab only offers a smirk as we follow behind the S.T.A.R.S members.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter had always made me laugh. It's so well done. I thoroughly enjoyed it.


	18. Something Doesn't Add Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riddles are everywhere and Chris is starting to get really suspicious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is from Chris's POV. And I rather find it hilarious.

Is it just me, or does J.D look a little more beat up than how I left her? J.D looks up at me with piercing, greenish brown eyes and nods curtly at me to pay attention at the path ahead.

"Chris, is something wrong?"

I look ahead towards ill as she held the wooden map towards me, "I'm sorry Jill, what was that?"

Jill's face twisted with confusion for a moment and sighs, "I said it looks like the door at the end of this hall leads to another hall. I'm only hoping there's no stupid riddles to solve."

"But I love riddles!" Tab remarks excitedly. "Riddle me this! I have no top, I have no bottom, I'm small enough to fit in your hand, but can bind flesh and soul for all of existence. What am I?"

Jill and I look at each other for a moment and I shake my head, "We don't have time for games. We need to find a way out of here."

"Oh c'mon it's easy!"

"I'm stumped actually," Jill flushes a light pink as we clear the hall lined with spears.

"A rope?" I mutter.

"Nope!" I sigh and suddenly Tab cringes under J.D's sucker punch. "What did I do?" Tab rubs as her skin starts to bruise bright red.

J.D lets out some kind of growl. Now that I think about it she does that a lot when she's annoyed, or frustrated. I didn't realize people did that. "You think you're real cute don't you, Red."

"Cute's for kittens, Shorty. I'm smokin." J.D deadpans and Tab starts laughing, "Just trying to liven up the mood. It's no fun with a sourpuss in the group."

I roll my eyes as we arrive to the door we were looking for and nearly jump out of my own damn skin at the sight of the knight statue. I grind my teeth so hard I'm pretty sure the rest of the group heard my teeth cracking. We follow the hall up the stairs and notice the shallow tracks in the tiles. Odd decor choice.

"So what is it?" Jill suddenly asks.

Tab smirks as she studies the tracks, "A wedding ring."

"Oh, guess that makes sense," I mutter and look at the pedestal in the middle of the hall. "There's a key here."

"Chris wait!" J.D shouts.

As soon as I pick up the key the wall ahead of me blocks off the rest of the hall and the walls make the hall even more narrow. When I look back to the group the knight statue is making its way towards us with spinning blades for a shield. "Oh fuck me!"

"We now we know what _you're_ last thoughts are before dying," J.D chuckles humorlessly.

"Relax, I think I can fix this," Tab saunters calmly towards the pedestal and takes out the coin we found in the dog collar. She taps on it and the coin extends into a key just like the one I picked up.

"Oh I get it."

Once she replaces the imitation key into the pedestal the walls go back to their original position and the deadly knight retreats to his corner. Jill looks at the group and shrugs, "That was easy."

Too easy. There's no way Tab knew the imitation key would be in the dog collar. So far I hadn't pressed too hard as to how these two know things and why they're so apt for surviving this mansion. Hell if they had tested into S.T.A.R.S they'd pass with flying colors! These two know more than they let on. Come to think of it, what were two civilians doing so far out in the Arklay at night? They don't look like lost hikers.

Jill and Tab were looking over the wooden map and suddenly I feel scrutinizing eyes on me. J.D was leaning against the wall with her arms crossed and glaring daggers at me. Great, she's still angry. As soon as I open my mouth a big lump in my throat cut off my voice. I clear my throat, but end up catching everyone's attention. For Pete's sake my face feels hot. Wait am I blushing?

"Chris, are you okay?" Jill asks.

"You're pretty red in the face there," Tab smirks and glances towards J.D.

That answers my question. "Wha-what's next?" I reach for the map trying to think of the next move.

"Well, there's always that door with the armor emblem we tried to get into. Remember? The whole reason we even set out to look for the damned key?"

"Oh right, where was that again?"

Tab blinks and I can tell she's trying to hide more laughter, "Having a blond moment, Chrissy Boy?"

"Maybe, but you wouldn't know what a blond moment feels like wouldn't you? Seeing as how you're somehow all knowing. Pretty lucky there was an imitation key in that collar you said we should find huh?"

"Yeah, lucky. But I'd rather we have a little more control over what happens to us wouldn't you agree, mate?" J.D pushes herself off the wall and cringes for a moment after Tab snickers for no apparent reason. "Let's just find that door. No use faffing around in this death trap."

"No, of course no. Faffing bad," Tab follows after her friend and we make our way back to the balcony overlooking the dinning hall.

…

The double doors creak when we finally get them open. Immediately four knight statues push further into the center of the room, "This looks friendly."

"Yeah, like a plush teddy bear," J.D mutters as she inspects the table in the center of the room then looks at the grate in the wall. "Woe to those who disturb my sleep. Guess Pooh Bear wants his beauty sleep."

Jill sighs and taps her handgun on her hip impatiently, "This looks like a riddle to me. The floor's all yours Tab."

"Why me?"

"You like riddles, remember?"

"We can figure this out. There's probably clues around here somewhere," I study the statues but find nothing.

After J.D looked at the frames on the wall for like three seconds she immediately goes to the statue with the spear. She pushes the knight effortlessly then walks towards the one with the axe. I look to the statue with the shield then at her.

"Go ahead, Musclehead."

"Musclehead?" I look at my own arms for a second then back at her, "I don't get it."

Tab instantly starts laughing and has to use the table to support herself, "Just push the thing will you?"

I push the statue and the last knight automatically sets itself against the wall. Tab pushes the button and the grate opens easily.

Jill watches J.D take the box from the grate and scratches her head, "Whoa wait. How did you figure that out from a set of pictures?"

"Oh, u. Well the pictures represented the knights, obviously. Each one had borders resembling the suits in a deck of cards. If memory serves well, which it did in this case, a new deck of cards are organized in spades, diamonds, clubs and hearts. So I just pushed the statues according to the order of a deck of cards, well sort of. The color match was just a guess."

Jill and I exchanged confused looks and Tab chuckles lightly at our expression, "J.D's a bit of a smarty pants."

"Smarty pants is putting it lightly, but yeah. I have my moments," J.D shrugs as she toys with the box and pulls out a mask.

"Yeah but, how did you know to push the statues before pressing the button to begin with?" Jill insisted.

Tab and J.D look at each other for a moment and J.D chuckles as she tosses the box aside, "This room is the only one with metal double doors in the hall, heave from reinforced locks and meticulously insulated. Obviously the room is meant to keep something in, and going by the crates behind the statues my guess is the room is a gas chamber."

"You got all that from just five minutes of being in the room?"

"Like I said, smarty pants," Tab takes the mask for a moment. "Why do you think I keep her around, sure isn't for her shining personality."

"Oh bite me, Red," J.D rolls her eyes.

"Maybe when those two leave the room," she winks and stuffs the mask into her cargo pants pockets.

J.D arches an eyebrow and I notice the smirk slowly curl her lips, "But I want them to watch."

"Okay! That escalated quickly. Shouldn't we keep moving," I spin on my heels while the girls laugh.

"What's wrong Chrissy Boy, jealous?" Tab practically purrs as we step back out into the hall and both J.D and Jill catch the heat staining my face red.

I open another door with the armor key nearby and see Richard fall against the wall. "Richard!" Jill runs to his side and looks over his wounds. "What happened? You're wounded."

Richard struggles to catch his breath and hold on tight to his left arm full of holes, "This whole place is a killing zone. There are monsters."

"What did this to you, Richard?"

"A big snake, and it had to be poisonous."

"Poisonous!" Jill set him against the wall carefully, "Richard, hold on."

"I think I saw something about a medical supply room in a map on the first floor." J.D steps back away from the group, "I'm pretty fast. I'll be back."

Before I could say a word she had already ran through the door. "This girl is just looking for trouble. I'll go with her. Stay safe guys," I jog through the door to catch up. J.D wasn't kidding about being fast, she's nowhere in sight. I try my luck and run out the door to the main hall just in time to catch J.D crossing into the west side of the mansion. "Hey hold on!"


	19. It's Not Nice To Yawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tab decides to take some matters into her own hands...or rather she decides to take on a giant fucking Boa!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whelp, this is Tab's POV. Let's see what trouble she gets into; because we all know that this girl is gonna get into a shit ton.

I raise a brow as I watched Chris take off after J.D. Really, as soon as the guy figures out the _real_ reason why he can't let her take off alone it'll be a nice piece of entertainment for me to watch. Yes, I can be a bitch and I'll be an even bigger one as I don't say exactly what it is I'm talking about. Perhaps I should work on all this withholding information thing?

Then again, maybe not.

I've already got both Chris and Jill curious about how we knew things that no one else seemed to know. J.D and I are well aware that a confrontation is coming up about all of this…I just hope we can save a few more lives before that whole thing pops up. Speaking of saving lives…I'm gonna make doubly damn sure that Richard doesn't die! I found it horrible that no matter what you did in the games, this poor boy winds up dead. I always hated that. Broke my heart every time. So this time around, I can at least _do_ something about it. Sure, it'll wind up bringing about more questions from our little 'protectors' but I don't really care. Hell, they can find out about me. It's J.D I don't want them to know about. Keeping what she was was something that I had sworn to do a long time ago. I intend to keep that promise.

Or vow rather.

I sigh, looking over to where Jill was trying to keep Richard awake and cleaning up the puncture wounds as best she could.

If push comes to shove, I could always change him.

_**DON'T YOU DARE!** _

I inwardly wince as J.D shouted within my mind.

_Sweet baby Jesus! Chill girl. I said that_ if _I had to I would. Hell I don't give a damn if they find out that I'm not human. They pretty much know it already…sort of._

_**You wanna risk them finding it out fully?!** _

_If it means keeping a few more S.T.A.R.S members alive, then yes, I'll risk it._

Silence on J.D's end. That didn't bother me, but we needed to get our asses in gear and do something other than standing around here. Sure, J.D went after the serum, but that doesn't mean I have to wait here for her to come back. I can always go after that fucking Snake myself. Matter of fact, I think I'll do just that. It would certainly save time and then after this we'd just have to make sure that Richard doesn't get eaten by that monster of a shark. Course, that's a separate matter altogether and hopefully, we can prevent that. If not, then I am going to be severely pissed. Hell, the two of us will be thoroughly honked off and in some ways I am rather looking forward to it. Although, I hope it's for a different reason than Richard dying—we MUST not let that happen.

I blink back into the present to see Jill staring at me. "Um…what?"

"I was asking you what you think," Jill answers a little amused. Woman knew that I hadn't been paying attention. I hate it when people use that piece of subtle information against me. It's very annoying.

I shrug. "Well, since we both know that I wasn't paying attention, I won't give an answer." I look to the left towards the door that Richard had come out. "But I will tell you that I'm going on ahead. I'm gonna go check out where Richard had last been."

Jill's eyes widened. "That's too dangerous, Tab! We have no idea where that snake is."

_Oh, I know exactly know where it is,_ I thought, trying not to smirk. "That may be, but there's bound to be some supplies that we can use. And standing around isn't something I'm good at. I promise, I won't be gone long so try not to worry." I didn't give Jill time to say anything as I turned and jogged to that door. I double checked the ammo in my handgun before tucking it back into my pants. I wasn't going to shoot unless I had no other choice. Nope, I was gonna use my fists to take out the zombies that I know were on the other side of this door. As far as I can remember, there are at least two. Looking back, I gave the short brown haired woman a reassuring smile before opening the door and walking through. I made sure that it was closed and didn't take another step into this T-shaped hallway. I could hear the growls and moans of the zombie lumbering in the area. Happily I hadn't been seen just yet and didn't have to worry about it. I mean, I wasn't after the Moonlight Santa piece that was hidden in another room on the left side of this area.

I look ahead at the door that normally would need the Shield Key, but as luck would have it, I've got a nice little collection of Skeleton Keys on me. Don't ask where I got 'em because I'm not divulging that information. Forget it. Smirking dangerously, I carefully and silently moved towards the door, not even bothering to see if the zombie would notice, getting out the Skeleton key, messed with the lock for a few seconds before opening the door. I paused for a moment, looked back at the door I had come through and prayed that I knew what I was doing. If I got bit, well, then, I would have to just deal with trying to get ride of the venom in my own way because there was no way I'd allow anyone to prick me with a needle. Nope. I don't have it in me to deal with all of that. Been on the wrong end of a needle before and I have no desire to have any of those things anywhere near me ever again. I don't care if I have to reveal my past to get people to understand that either—hopefully, I wouldn't have to as that is not something I wish to go through.

Getting inside, I carefully closed the door, making sure that it locked into place. I didn't need anyone trying to get in here until I dealt with this threat. Sure, I might not be able to fully kill the fucker, but I can make damn sure it stays away for awhile. Of course, if I did kill Yawn, that would be even better—I ain't putting any bets on that yet. I mean, I did do that I'd have to answer so many questions that I would most likely put a bullet in my head just to get a momentary rest. Yes, doing that wouldn't kill me. Believe you me, it's been done before—twice—and about the only thing that happens is the possibility of losing my memories. Not exactly a fun experience either. Cracking my knuckles, I feel the darkness in me start to take over a little, the animal that lurks near the surface of my person awakening even more. Both sides ready to take on this new foe. Excitement bursting from every pour. Animalistic joy brimming with my now golden eyes. As long as they didn't turn red or black everything should be just fine.

"Oh, Yawny!" I sing with a slight cackle. "Come out. Come out. Let's play a little." I kept going into the room and before long the dear ol' snake come out from where in the ceiling, slithering to the floor much in the way it did in the game when it went after Jill.

I leapt out of the way as it went to take a bite out of me. I didn't much care for that and for some idiotic reason I couldn't stop chuckling as it kept trying to get me. Yes, I am playing with the damn thing. Not a smart thing to do. But I never did say I was smart—I am rather attracted to danger and can't help but play with it. It's rather amusing to me. Of course, one can only play so long before the prey decides that it's had enough. That's what I was looking forward to happening. It allowed me to unleash at least some of my supernatural abilities as I punched it in the snout. The python didn't like it very much and started getting a little more aggressive in it's attacks. I got in a few good hits, but wound up getting grabbed within it jaws anyway. It did bite down and that hurt like Hell let me tell you. Nice, something tells me that I've been poisoned. Great. I get the feeling that I'm going to be getting the chewing out of a lifetime. All of them are going to be keeping a fucking eye on me after this.

"Shit," I groaned after it threw me into one of the walls. "Oh, fuck…that is going to smart later on."

It started to slither towards me, it wanted to eat me that much I knew, but I wasn't going to let this bastard do that. So with a little more effort than should be necessary I took out the handgun hidden in the back pocket of my pants. Quickly turning the safety off, I aimed it, trying to ignore the images swimming in front of my eyes and pulled the trigger in quick succession, hoping that it'd at least hit the damn creature. The shriek it let out assured me that I had hit the mark.

I could feel my insides tightening up in massive pain as I struggled to get up. I managed to get to my feet and took a few steps towards the mask that was sitting up on some boxes before the poison in my system started to make itself even more known as I staggered. Fuck me, this isn't good. It's gonna take some time for this to burn through my system and I am not going to enjoy any of this one little bit. Of course, I didn't see that one of the boards were loose and fell right through the flooring. I had slammed down onto the ground with enough force to leave a hole in the shape of my body. Groaning in pain, I glanced up to see boots and looking up a little further to find myself staring into a pair of sunglasses.

_Shit._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hm...how'd you all like the ending to that chapter?...rather interesting I should say.


	20. I Should Take Things More Seriously

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> J.D can't let Tab do things on her own for a second...mostly because she'll get into a lot of trouble. Let's see if she makes it in time to help...Of course, Chris has to tag along too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been I think exactly a month since I last updated. I could be wrong. I'm not sure. But it's been a while since I last have for health reasons. Let's just say that there's a good chance that I'll have to have surgery. Oh, joy. Anyway, I wanted to get something out as I felt the desire to do so.

Chris' voice stops me in my tracks and I roll my eyes as he rushes over to me. He levels a stern glare with my own cutting gaze, "It's too dangerous to be running off alone. I thought I mentioned that already."

"You might have, don't quite recall. No time however, poor bloke needs a serum."

He nodded and took lead through the double doors to the dining hall balcony. Bloody hell his overprotective tendencies seriously grated at my nerves. Not that I found it a flaw per-say, just that I didn't appreciate when someone's hyper alertness was aimed in my general vicinity. I know how to take care of my damn self for Kami's sake! A sudden shiver went up my spine and had the urge to sneak a peek into Tab's thoughts processes.

**If push comes to shove, I could always change him.**

_DON'T YOU DARE!_

**Sweet baby Jesus! Chill girl. I said that if I had to I would. Hell I don't give a damn if they find out that I'm not human. They pretty much know it already…sort of.**   
  
_You wanna risk them finding it out fully?!_

**If it means keeping a few more S.T.A.R.S members alive, then yes, I'll risk it.**

Bloody hell she made a point. Though if it came to that poor Richard had one hell of an adjustment period to deal with, and quite the arsenal for a S.T.A.R.S member.

"J.D!"

Chris grips me around the waist and pulls my back flush against his chest before a grabby zombie could munch on me for dinner. I use the strength of his hold for support to kick up both legs and push the zombie over the railing onto some stairs. Lazy moans break out along with the cracking of bones as we notice the zombie I kicked down landed on top of a second zombie into a tangled mess of rotting limbs.

"Oh no, they've fallen and can't get up," I said an a lazily flat tone.

Chris looks to me with narrow, stern brown eyes, "Pay attention. If I wasn't here-"

"Yeah, yeah, you saved my life, how will I ever repay you, yadda, yadda. Let's get moving!"

He growls as he continues around the bend and I feel the vibrations of the sound waves do weird things to my insides. Chris traipses around the tangled zombies on the stairs and I follow behind him hoping he doesn't look back and notice the pink flush on my damned face. If Tab wasn't so gun-ho about becoming snake chow I would've been just a tad more alert. Woman is going to be the end of me I swear. As soon as Chris opens the door the man yanks me into the room with him and closes the door behind me.

"Blimey!"

"They were getting up. Now where's the serum?" I deadpan as I observe the man rummage through the shelf of vaccines and serums. He makes the bottles clink and clang for quite a while as I stare at the appropriate bottle.

"Gee maybe it's that teeny brown one with the word serum spelled out in big red letters, you twit."

He clenches his jaw and nabs the bottle with a sigh, "Okay let's go."

We rush back up the stairs, shoving past the zombies, and race back to the hall to find Jill and Richard joined by Rebecca.

She turns and looks up at Chris, "You?"

"Chris Redfield, Alpha team. We're here to rescue you."

Rebecca nods, "I know. Jill updated me on the details. Did you bring the serum?"

Chris nods and hands the bottle to Rebecca. Just as I start to walk away Chris grabs my hand, "Where you going?"

"I have to see what's become of dear ol' Tab."

"What did I just say?" He rolls his eyes, "Jill, you and Rebecca take Richard somewhere safe. I'll stick with J.D and find Tab."

"Right." Jill nods and helps Rebecca carry half of Richard's weight. "Chris, be careful."

I only barely note the wary glance she threw at me as I turn to the door. Great, Jill thinks I might get her partner killed. Not that I blame her, but just because I understand her reasoning doesn't mean I'm immune to the shiver of guilt that places on my spine. I could practically taste the bitterness the guilt and indignation her concern provokes in me. Old habits die hard.

We march towards the door and immediately the moans and shuffling bounced off the marble of the T-shaped hallway. Considering how much of a sour mood Jill's worry had put me in I would gladly massacre the miserable zombie lumbering about, but showing off in front of Chris was the last thing I'd need. I eyed the door covered in spiderwebs for a moment then turned to Chris so abruptly he barely registered the fact I pulled his knife from the sheath on his shoulder.

"Thanks mate!" I saunter around the corner and whistle to get the zombie's attention.

"What are you doing?" He aims his gun for their head and I rest my hand on his forearm.

"Easy, I know what I'm doing."

Before he could fire a shot I deliver a series of quick jabs to the zombie to make him stumble back then drive the knife through his head from the bottom of his jaw. I retract quickly before he fell limp and hand Chris his knife back on my way towards the door. I didn't hear any commotion behind the ratty door, not what I was expecting. Crap.

The knob was stubborn, obviously locked, but I force it open and soon as I step in the hiss of an incoming attack wills my limbs to jump into a tuck and roll forward. Yawn opens his mouth dripping with venom as it slithers towards me, fully aware of the bleeding eye. Okay I see her handy work, but where is she?

Yawn lunges forward but I flip backwards as Chris shoots at him to distract the enormous boa. Shit at this rate I might very well get Chris killed. The damned snake slithers about as Chris empties his clip into its tumor-infested body and rises as it looks at him. Chris is quicker than he looks. He dodges Yawn's attack and we gather towards a beam in the center of the room as Yawn circles us.

"We don't have the fire power to take this thing out," Chris breathes.

"How many bullets do you have left?"

"I have a spare magazine."

Double shit, "Okay. Save it."

"What?"

I rush for Yawn and jump on his head. The thing quickly rises up and tries to shake me off, slamming himself against the walls. Oh Kai this was bloody stupid! I feel the force of its muscular body smash my leg against the wall and couldn't help the wail of pain. In retort I jam my fist into its good eye and feel the thing fling me off his head. My body smashes clean through the wooden beam and into a pile of wooden boxes. I feel busy hands flutter over my body picking wood and spiderwebs.

"J.D! Hey, say something!"

"Remind me," I sit up with Chris' help and rest my head against the wall behind me, "Not to do that ever again."

"What the hell was that!"

"I believe that was a giant boa."

"No! I meant what the hell were you thinking? You're going to get yourself killed with stunts like that!"

"Oh that?" I stand up and find Yawn had gone to his little hidey-hole to see another day, or rather not since it can't see anything anymore. "That was nothing. I've done worse. The real question is where the hell is Tab?"

Chris stands up with a sigh and looks around the room, "I don't know." He walks over to find a mask on top of some wooden crates while avoiding a gaping hole on the floor. "Maybe she didn't come in here."

I crouch just at the edge of the hole and growl under my breath when I pick up her scent, and the smell of a rather familiar aftershave. Lovely. And here she thought I was the troublemaker. Chris stood by me and I see the gleam of understanding light his eyes then he turns to me and crosses his arms, "What do you mean you've done worse?"

My head snaps towards him, "Seriously mate? Do you ever let things go?"

"Nope."

"I can't!" I throw my hands up. "I can't work with you if you're going to start asking me stupid questions."

"Are you calling me stupid?" I groan rather exaggeratedly and jump into the Tab-sized hole in the ground. "J.D what the hell!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will probably post another chapter sometime today or perhaps tomorrow. Whenever I get the urge to do so. I do miss writing. I also have some projects in the works. I won't be posting them yet as they're still bumping around in my brain and I want them to be just right before I begin writing/posting them. Anyway, that's the end of this chapter. I do hope to see you all in the next one.
> 
> *waves* Bye!!!


	21. Not There?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Chris winds up teamed back up with Jill...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this particular chapter is from Jill's POV. In a sense, it's more of a filler chapter, but that does happen and I am sorry. However, we are getting closer to running out of already written chapters.

I'm not sure what was going on, but a feeling told me that something had happened to Tab. I wanted to go in there to make sure that everything was all right, but I couldn't leave Richard and Rebecca alone at the moment. Not until Richard could be moved to a safe place and given the shape he was in, I wasn't sure when that would be.

The longer we sat there waiting for Chris and J.D to get back, the more I started to think that something horrible had happened. And it made me worry even more. I wasn't entirely sure that J.D could be trusted, although a nagging voice assured me that we could, still though, something about those two just screamed 'abnormal!' and until we found out what they were hiding trusting them wasn't going to be easy.

My eyes snapped up to the door as it opened and Chris walked out looking rather disgruntled and a little irritated. It didn't escape my notice that he came back alone. That definitely had alarms going off in my head – something had happened.

"Where?" I began.

Chris shook his head. "J.D's fine. Tab's missing though, somehow she fell through the floor and J.D went…after her so to speak," he sighed heavily. "Come on, let's get Richard to that medical room and then we can go after them."

I nod. I know that something else happened that he wasn't telling me, but I'd find out after we got Richard and Rebecca to that medical room.

"Are they gonna be okay on their own?" Rebecca asks as we move Richard carefully. I had filled her in on those two whilst we waited for them to come back. She seemed perfectly fine with trusting them and I admired that. I also couldn't help thinking that maybe she was too trusting…and then I kicked myself for doubting the girl's instincts. She wouldn't be a part of S.T.A.R.S if she were.

Chris nods. "Oh, trust me, I think they will be."

He knows something. Then again, so do I. "I agree, they wouldn't have made it this far if they didn't know what they were doing." I am not sure what made me say that, but looking back it was weird that out of the two of them, Tab was the one who seemed to know exactly what was going on. Difference being, she hadn't said a word about it. She'd just been cryptic about everything.

Minutes later, Chris and I stood outside the door to the medical room after making sure that Richard and Rebecca had enough ammo just in case they needed it. I wasn't sure what was going on, but Chris seemed rather tense, more so than usual. He was just glaring at the far wall, eyes narrowed and fists clenched tightly. I don't recall ever seeing him this pissed before. What's worse, I don't know what it is that's making him like this.

"Chris?"

"I'm fine, Jill."

_No, you're not._ "Don't lie to me, Chris," I sigh. "I can easily see that you're not. Now what's wrong?"

He shot me a look. "I can't figure those two out," he shot another dark look at the wall. "There's just something about them. They aren't normal."

"Is that a bad thing?" I counter.

"I never said it was," he growls. "I just wish they'd trust us with the truth instead of avoiding the questions."

Then it occurred to me. "They probably have their reasons for not telling us."

"Yeah, they don't trust us to know."

I nod. "And there's a reason why for that I'm guessing," I state, trying to keep him from blowing up. "Now, what happened back in that room?"

"We got attacked by a giant snake," Chris states darkly. "J.D managed to get it to flee and please don't ask me how she did that without getting herself killed because I do not like remembering," he replies as I open my mouth to ask how she did that. "And we found where Tab fell through the floor."

"Was she?"

Chris shook his head. "She wasn't there."

Not there? "What do you mean, she wasn't there?!" I could feel myself wanting to panic.

"Just what I said. Not there."

I shook my head. "How is that possible?"

"I don't know," he says. "But I doubt she would've been conscious from that fall. So maybe one of the others found her."

"Maybe."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so on my FF.net account, this story had only up to 25 chapters. So the 26th chapter will be completely new, raw material. I normally try to wait for A.J to be able to supply me with a chapter, but she has a bunch of things going on in her life, so I might just finish the story myself and if she's ever able to get me something I'll just put it where it goes. If that makes any sense.


	22. Poison here poison there

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is Tab's POV. She's in quite a bind now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, I did try to update this story a few days ago, but for some reason our net was down...so I hadn't been able to post anything until today. I am so sorry for the wait y'all. Anyway, I should have another one for you guys tomorrow. With any decent amount of luck I won't lose net again. Hopefully.

I groaned, sitting up and holding my head as I felt like a truck was trying to beat the shit out of my brain. It had been years since I had last felt like this and that's only because I had been hit in the head with a ball bat at that time. No, I won't go into detail about that little trip because quite honestly, there's so much of that event that I don't quite remember. And in reality, I don't care to remember it. Perhaps not the best attitude to have, but right now I could care a less. I've got bigger things on my mind. Like where the hell I'm at.

Looking around, I notice that I am nowhere near where I had been after I had fought Yawn. I mean, I know that I had fallen through the floor, but that didn't explain on how I managed to…where the hell am I?

I blink as my brain finally stops with the foggy feeling. "You've gotta be shitting me," I whisper, glad that I was sitting down because this was just about as WTF as it could get since I have no idea how I got here. "The cabin?!" This was just too damn weird. I mean, I know that I had been inside the mansion, but really I don't think I had stumbled my way out of there into the woods only to end up here. So how did I?

Carefully getting up, I immediately sat back down as a wave of dizziness hit. I really don't feel good. That's definitely not normal since I am unable to get sick like humans can. Really messed up.

Shaking my head a moment, I hold onto it again as the dizziness got a bit worse. _What the hell?_

Looking down at my arm, I got the answer. "You've gotta be shitting me?"

_**Tab! Where the fuck are you?!** _

I about jumped clean out of my skin when I heard J.D's voice. Holy hell, that's not good. Normally I am well aware of whether or not the pack bond is freely open and this time I wasn't even aware of it. Sweet Mother I am not going to live this down once we get out of this mess. She is going to be on my ass twenty-four seven once we get out of here that much can be certain.

_Cabin,_ I thought back to her.

_**How the hell did you get there?**_ She was just as shocked as me and just a little bit pissed.

_The fuck should I know?_ I hissed back. _The last thing I remember was falling through the floor…but right now I ain't too worried about how I got here._

_**What's wrong? You sound…almost panicked.** _

I glared at the wall. _I'm not panicking…I'm bitten._

Silence.

_**Please tell me you're joking,**_ J.D whispers, voice neutral.

_Really, I wish I was, but I'm not,_ I groan. _Gods, I feel like crap._

_**Fuck!** _

I roll my eyes. _Chill…yes, I'm infected, but I already was remember?_

_**But not with the T-Virus!** _

_True, but the most it'll do is make me sick,_ I reply with a lot more calm than most people would in this situation. It's true though, I was already infected with a virus that was a lot worse that the T-Virus that the Umbrella Corporation had created. So yeah, like I said, the most it would do is make me very ill – which does not bode well if I happen to get into a bit of a fight with more than one or two zombies. And God forbid should I have to fight with Lisa because that will just not go well. More like I'll wind up getting the ever loving shit beat out of me.

_**Look, I'm on my way to get you,**_ J.D says after a few moments of silence. **_The last thing we need is for you to just pass out in a danger zone…again._**

_Hey! That only happened one time!_

J.D chuckled. _And it was a pain in the ass!_

I huffed, crossing my arms and staring hard at the wall in front of me as if she were there. _You're never gonna let me live that one down are you?_

_**'Fraid not!** _

_Why do I put up with you?_

_**Ya love me.** _

I snort. _Well, that's become debatable._

_**Now that's just rude,**_ she shot back, while she tried to sound affronted, I could detect the amusement within the pack bond. **_STOP MONITORING MY EMOTIONS!_**

I winced, rubbing at my head with a slight whimper. _Mind holding it down, I've got the mother of all migraines right now._

_**Sorry, sorry. How did you get bitten? Last thing you fought was the snake so…**_ J.D trailed off. Yeah, I was afraid of this.

Wait for it.

_**THE SNAKE BIT YOU!** _

Again, I winced and really wished I had a way to shut her up. That one fucking hurt more than if I had been shot. _Seriously, tone down the yelling. There's only so much I can take before it gets really annoying and painful._

J.D quieted down immensely after that. She knew what it was like to have yelling going on in your mind when it already felt like someone was blowing up trains in it. _**So you're poisoned and have the T-virus flowing through you at the same time? That sounds just lovely. Now we definitely need to get to you before something bad happens. And don't try talking me out of it. Hell, I'll go back and get the others because something tells me that if I go get you on my own like that there's gonna be hell to pay.**_

I grinned for a moment, _Or maybe you just want a certain male to try protecting you some more._

_**Shut. The. Fuck. Up! There is nothing going on with me and Chris…so knock it off.** _

I raise a brow slightly, sitting down carefully as I feel a wave of dizziness hit. _You can lie all you want to, Sweets, but_ I _know the truth. And so do you. I promise, I won't say anything to him. Besides, I kinda like how flustered you get when I mention said male in question._ I couldn't help but snicker at the emotions that came through the pack bonds. Oh, she was going to kick my ass for that later on down the road for sure. Ah, it'd be worth it if those two got together in the end.

Heh, oh, yeah, I am so going to get them together. Even if I have to chain them up in a closet for several hours. Oh, the ideas that my brain is giving me right now. However, I think it would be a much better idea if I were to put them on the back burner and figure out how to get out of here without attracted any unwanted attention…Hm…the window is out because that would make too much noise and it's bolted down anyway.

Hm.

I could just go through the damned front door. If it's not locked that is.

As I got up to inspect the door, the dizziness hit then, a lot harder than it had when I first had woken up and I was forced to sit back down. Shit. Even if I did manage to get out of here I'm going to be in a lot of trouble if this happens whilst trying to get back to the main house. Oh man. Guess I'm gonna have to sit and wait this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to medical reasons, I should be able to post a little bit more than I have. Well as long as my muse will continue to work with me. So please be on the look out for my other stories to be updated - I will do my best to have more updates out and to have a few new stories out as well for this month of October.


	23. Lights Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A whole lot of trouble is happening now...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this chapter is a combo of both J.D's and Chris' POV's. Yeah, we did a mashup in one chapter. Now there are only about two chapters left after this of pre-written material (That I am copying from my FF.net account) and then after that will be some raw material. A.J has a lot going on, so it'll mostly be me writing and whenever she can get around to writing something out for this chapter I'll go back and edit. Until then, please enjoy this and the following two chapters of our combined efforts to make this ride an enjoyable chaotic one.

Alright then, Tab was bitten by that blasted Boa and Sir Hair Gel dragged her to the cabin. Peachy! One problem, I forgot how to get to the bloody cabin! Now I have to drag my ass back up to Chris and his insufferable hero complex. Well, suppose I could throw the bloke a bone.

**Or he could…you know…throw you one?**

_Oh for bloody sake Woman! Can you not let your mind sink into the gutter?_

**Whoa! I didn't mean that bone! Ha, whose mind is in the gutter now?**

I glare at the dirt path ahead of me, my face burning pink and Tab giggling from the embarrassment she evidently picked up from me. She promptly starts singing some tune in her head, I barely registered it was some love song I vaguely knew by the melody. Bugger, the poison had her delirious. I jump to grip the edge of the hole I jumped into, and a strong hand grips my wrist.

"Yipes!" I stumble against his chest and look at the grizzly man. "Barry?"

"What were you doing down there?"

Uh, not entirely sure I can trust him. Damn sucks because I'd like to, he's a likable bloke. But I'm at least fifty percent sure Wesker already dug his claws into the poor man. "Just exploring. Looking for Tab and the others."

"Yeah, well I'm sure they're looking for you too. But this place is huge, maybe we should stick together."

Immediately my red flags are raised and the sirens are set off. Didn't Barry normally work alone? Shit.

"Yeah, okay."

Barry takes the lead and I'm suddenly wishing I'd run into Chris instead. After a quick minute I realize Tab hadn't interjected with some quip about me having more than just the hots for the man. Ah fuck she passed out, didn't she? She better wake her ass up soon. Who know what Wesker wants with her.

He leads us back to the main hall and into the door on our right. Immediately the chill of the night air sets me skin crawling. Blimey the weather is getting worse. Lightening streaks across the sky and thunder booms. Rain pelts the glass and we head around the balcony cautiously. This isn't where…oh damn, it is.

Barry looks away from Forest's corpse and picks up the grenade launcher. "Dammit."

"I'm sorry, Barry."

He shakes his head. "Looks like he's been dead for a while. Check if there's anything else around at the corner will you?"

I arch an eyebrow, well at least if the bugger reanimates Barry has my back. I do as I'm told and find nothing but potted plants and a smoke round. Part of me was ready to beat Forest's head in but the bloke hadn't moved an inch. Okay! At least something won't hit the fan for once. I hand Barry the round and as soon as we turn our backs the nape of my neck starts to crawl. Barry turns around and aims his gun.

"Watch out!"

He pushes me aside, bugger seemed to forget we were on a balcony. I lose balance and hit several branches on the way down. For a brief moment the wind gets knocked out of me by a sharp pain through my ribs, then a sickening crack at the back of my head fills my ears.

~O~

**(Chris POV)**

Jill and I left Richard under Rebecca's care and searched for Tab and J.D. This whole mess was beyond confusing, and thanks to a certain hot-headed munchkin really frustrating too. Those two shouldn't be running head first into danger. Do they have a death wish?! I can understand I just assumed they needed protection all the time, but no amount of training can replace caution and strategy. I even taught my sister that very lesson before I left for the military. I need to find J.D quick before it's too late.

"Chris!" Jill jogs towards me with worry very clear in her expression. "Didn't you hear me? I said, slow down."

"Oh. Sorry Jill. Guess I was lost in my thoughts."

"I noticed. Relax, no one else is getting hurt on our watch." I just nod, no need to mention my pessimistic opinion on the matter. "Besides, those girls seem very capable."

Then why do I feel like something horrible is gonna happen?

We backtrack towards the hall we found Richard in, and Barry was just walking out into the hall with a grenade launcher. "Barry!"

"Chris. Jill. Nice to know you two haven't fallen victim to this place too."

Jill looks to me confused and worried, "What do you mean?"

"I just found Forest. Looks like he's been dead for a while."

"Oh no."

"What about J.D or Tab, have you run into them?" I ask noticing the urgency in my voice for some reason. Of course I'd be concerned for civilians, but the desperation to find J.D and Tab feels out of left field. And I knew Jill noticed even before I did.

"No. I haven't seen either of them."

I've played poker with the S.T.A.R.S members before, learned to recognize their tells when they bluff. Barry was trying to pass a bluff. "Are you sure?"

"The only two I've run into so far is you two."

Jill sighs, our job isn't going to get any easier with these two running around like it's some kind of game. "Alright. Stay safe Barry. And if you find them let us know."

"Will do. You two take care. This place is insane."

We watch Barry head towards the dinning hall balcony and we look to the door where he came from. Something wasn't right about this. I could feel it.

"Something wrong?"

"What?" I turn to look at Jill and turn towards the door Barry came from.

"Looks like you're curious about that room."

A brief chuckle escapes me and I lead us to the door, "You read me like a book."

"I've known you for too long. I think I need to make new friends."

"Once we make it out of here I'll help set up your profile."

"What? Those are for dating sites genius."

"Well maybe dating for you won't be so bad. Maybe they'll stop assuming you and I are an item."

"Like that even matters to you."

I shrug and shine a light around the balcony, bouncing off the glass table and windows ensnared in vines. "Only sometimes."

"Like this time?"

"Huh?"

A piercing wolf's howl starts up a whole series of growls and howling. We can hear them moving quickly through the brush. Jill and I look out, and my body felt instantly drained and cold. A pack of those undead dogs were slowly encroaching on a body. J.D was on the ground out cod and bleeding from a thin branch speared through her ribcage.

"Wake up!"

"J.D!"

We scream but she doesn't make a move and the dogs are approaching on the hunt for her blood.

"Oh God, is she dead?" Jill takes aim and shoots at the monsters.

"Cover me!"

I jump for the closest branch to climb down towards J.D. Her little body was limp and covered in blood, but her chest was still moving. When I set my ear to her chest I hear her heart beating and feel her breath on my face. The growling and barking got louder, but Jill keeps them off me from her vantage point. Looking to the branch, I have to remove it to move her, and if I do she'll bleed out.

"Fuck! Jill what do I do? I can't move her like this."

"Just pull it out!" Is she nuts?!

"She'll bleed out!"

"Do it Chris!"

"The dogs leap for us and the group got too big to manage. Just as they jump Jill and I shoot them down, but they got more aggressive and eat all our bullets. Before I can find an opening J.D wake up with a shrill yell and one of the dogs has his jaws around her wrist. He pulls her further into the woods and without thinking I chase after them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Hums a happy, sadistic tune- Hello there, my dears. I hope you all enjoyed that. I have nothing to say right now as most of it has already been said. I am onto getting the next one out... -bebops out of the room-


	24. Call of the Wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tab goes to J.D's aid and then someone pops up who obviously has never seen an almost horse-sized wolf before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, my net decided to be nice and allow me to update again. Yay! Okay, and this chapter is in Tab's POV FYI. There is one more pre-written (copy and pasted) chapter left and then we'll get new material out. I hope you're all enjoying the chaos so far...it's gonna get real interesting soon. Teehee.

I ran.

The moment I felt that J.D had been hurt, I forced myself up and out of the cabin. The more inhuman part of my being reacting to the feeling and sound of her pain through the bond in a manner that should have scared the hell out of me. Should have, but since this was not something entirely new, I was able to hold back the panic that wanted to take over.

However, I wasn't able to stop myself from phasing from human to wolf, howling to announce the transformation – which in hindsight was probably not a good idea – and trying to get to where she was without getting distracted. Happily, there was nothing in the way, but as I got closer and closer to the mansion I heard the howling and growling of some of the infected canines. I also heard J.D let out a shrill yell. Fuck! That was not good. Not at all.

With a little more speed I managed to move faster, apparently my body had recovered from the poison a lot quicker than I had originally thought, but that's probably because my own virus had been activated. Oh, yes, before getting hit with the T-virus in this world, I had been infected with a different kind of virus – along the same lines as this – back in our own. The merging of the two from what I could tell hadn't done anything negative…well, that's not entirely true…why?

Well, let's just say that being infected, combined with being a werewolf and an Alpha-Omega breed makes it to where I have one helluva hair-trigger temper. Not even making this up. Took years for me to be able to get a handle on it. And I do mean YEARS!

So, it's with that revelation that the moment I see J.D being dragged through the trees, looking none to happy and bleeding – I could smell the blood – I had no problems with tearing the Cerberus off of her, making sure that her hand wasn't damaged further. She collapsed to the ground, hiss, cursing and just all around wishing that she'd had the foresight to not go out onto the balcony with Barry.

She was grabbing at the branch that was lodged in her ribcage, wincing and breathing a little harshly. I knew she wanted to get it out, but as of this moment that wouldn't be a good idea. Not with all those damn infected mutts coming after her, following the blood scent. So I did what I felt I had to do, I gently nosed her hands out of the way – to which I got a glare for – and carefully putting my jaws around the branch, glancing up real quick at her to make sure she understood, and once I felt her grip onto the fur of my leg, I snapped the longest part off of it first. I wound up wincing at the minor scream she let out at the initial flash of pain, before coaxing her to roll over and pushing the remainder of the branch out through her back. Yeah, she didn't like that at all and punched a rather impressive hole into the ground by her right side.

_**Bloody fucking hell! That goddamned hurt!**_ She snarls through the bond that was now once again wide open.

I snort. _You'll heal, stop fussing about it._

_**Excuse me, but you're not the one who just went through that fuckery!** _

_Not recently, no, I haven't, care to tell me how it feels?_ I snark back, feeling a little badly since I did know what she was going through.

"Sorry," J.D whispers, a small curse and whimper coming from her throat as the injury begins to heal. Fuck. Now I felt like an idiot because not only had I put myself into a situation where I'd gotten injured, but I wound up getting her hurt too. And that was not something I could forgive. Only problem is, there's no one but myself to be angry at – although, at this point, I'm fine with that. This was my fault after all.

"You're not the one who pushed me off a balcony, girl," she says, breathing a little hard and still cursing like a sailor.

_**No, but I am the one who went after a giant fucking snake like an idiot…and without transforming,**_ I mumble, nuzzling her side with my snout.

In my wolf form I was the size of a goddamned horse. Yeah, pretty fucking big. In this case whenever I did phase I always felt like I had just dropped out of the Twilight films – but now was not the time to be thinking of that. Not right now anyway as I hear the growling getting louder, forcing me to move over J.D's still recovering body.

"Fuck," she spats. "This is why I don't like getting into situations like this…wounds like these take too bloody long to heal!"

_**Normally you're healed up by this time,**_ I state, eyes trained forward towards the darkness and able to see everything with perfect vision. **_I'd wager the T-virus is making things just a little bit difficult._**

"Ya think," she snarls, looking royally pissed.

_**Just stating the facts, hun,**_ I point out mentally rolling my eyes as it was not a good idea to move them from surrounding area. My ears were flicking back and forth, tracking the sounds of movement.

After a few moments, a few of the Cerberus moved into view, every one of them snarling, snapping their jaws and eying J.D's wounded body underneath the protection of mine. I snapped mine back, growling lowly, threatening. Sure, they were B.O.W's, but that didn't mean their behavior as canines were gone. They would understand pack behavior since they themselves moved as one. Sure, I was alone, but that didn't mean I'd be easy to take down.

One stepped forward, snarling trying to force me to back down, but backed off the second I snapped out towards it, almost taking the fuckers leg off. I don't play. I won't hesitate to showing these bastards that they aren't the toughest things in these woods. Now that I look, there's at least three of them…good, that means the others were killed or they fucked off, that'd be awesome.

However, the other two did not take the hint and charged forward, trying to gang up on me. It wasn't going to work. I was not going to leave J.D exposed to them, not until she was fully healed. So I managed to catch one by the scruff of the neck and throw it harshly into the nearest tree, watching as it flew threw it and a couple more, before hearing the yelp it'd make as it 'died' again. Once I did that, the other two caught the hint that this was not going to end up well.

Then, without further conflict – and something that bothered the hell out of me – they took off, but a second later I realize it was because they heard something in the far distance, which sounded like a deer dying to me and took off towards the noise. However, I didn't move until I was sure they were gone, but the moment I went to move, I heard distinct sound of a gun being pointed in my direction.

Looking to the left, I find the answer is one that I really wanted to avoid.

_**J.D look who's here…** _

_Shit!_

_**At least.** _

J.D lifts her left arm and waves, "Um…hi, Chris."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup. Chris really knows how to make an entrance. Wonder how this whole interaction is going to go because he definitely doesn't know who the hell the wolf is. *cackles* Should be a hoot!


	25. Oh Shit!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And...shit is about to hit the fan...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, folks, this is the last pre-written (copy and pasted) chapter that I have for this story. After this, all the material will be raw, new and all typed up from scratch. I will also point out at this time that this chapter will the last one with J.D's POV any chapters after will all be from Tab's POV since my co-writer and conspirator in crime is busy and won't be able to have chapters for me. If she does manage to get something out to me, I'll go back later on and edit them in. Now onto the fun, chaos and drama. Oh, yes, there is some drama...I think...

_Shit what do I do?_

_**How about not letting your boyfriend shoot me for starters?** _

_Tab!_

_**J.D!** _

"J.D don't move!" Chris ordered as he trains his gun between Tab's eyes.

"Wait!" Tab rolls her eyes with a huff that shot wispy, warm air into the cold night. I stand up carefully, wincing from the gaping hole in my torso and extremely aware of the soreness in my body, "She's not gonna hurt us."

"She?" Chris attempts to peer at Tab's underside.

Quickly, she flattens herself to the ground with a loud thump and growls lightly at Chris. **_DUDE! Really?!_**

I deadpan with a sigh and when I move to pinch the bridge of my nose I notice my wounds have a hard time healing completely, _Damn, I'm fighting the virus. Seeing that it affects the host on a genetic level I'm not gonna just sweat this out am I?_

_**I don't know.** _

"She was helping, Chris. She's not one of those things."

Chris chuckles, "That's hard to believe. We already know there's been at least one oversized animal already. But I guess," he lowers his gun to his side and stares warily at Tab, "if _she_ wanted us for supper we'd already be dead."

_**I don't eat humans, sheesh…** _

"Oh well you _are_ capable of reason! Guess you're not just a pretty face after all."

He looked unamused and Tab lets out a chuckle, at least some kind of wolfish huff that passes as laughter.

"Well this pretty face is _pretty sick_ of seeing you throw yourself into danger every five seconds." He lunges forward and grips my hand tenderly, "I'm not letting you out of my sight anymore. Understood?"

"But-"

"Understood!"

_Blimey he's upset._

_**Can't say I blame him getting angry wen his – Well! I should probably get going before -** _

"Where the hell did she come from anyways?" Chris points at Tab's massive head with his gun, which elicits a growl from her.

_**Watch it! Didn't mommy tell you not to play with guns?!** _

"I'm not sure how much of animal biology you're familiar with but when a mommy wolf and a daddy wolf love each other very much-"

"J.D," Chris sighs and Tab chortles loudly in my head as she watched Chris lead me away while her tail wags gracefully.

_**Huh, you really distract the guy. I'd be careful, you might be the death of him one day.** _

I swallow hard at the prospect, _Don't tell me that. And what were you gonna say earlier?_

_**What?** _

_You can't blame Chris for getting angry when his what? What were you gonna say?_

_**What? Kshh I can't shh you. Psh bad reception ksh.** _

"Tab!"

Chris' grip tightens around my hand and provoke warm, weird things to happen to my inside, "I know. We'll find her."

_Grrr._

Woman was out of sight, no doubt scrambling her brain as to where to find a change of clothes. I was rather lightheaded and sore after getting dragged half to death through the woods and suddenly lose my balance. Chris catches me before I gave the ground a big ol' smooch. He brushes my hair off my forehead and realizes my skin is clammy. Oh well, that explains why I was suddenly freezing. Oh shit! First my wound from the Crimson Head and now Cerberus. I was double fucked by the T-virus. I hadn't paid attention to the first wound since I healed as anticipated.

"Hang on J.D." He swings me into his arms with a puff from exertion and rushes out of the bushes.

As soon as we see the manor's front door we hear the pack of Cerberus growling, though it sounded like they were preoccupied. Of course, she'd make damn sure we were at least out of the woods in one piece. Chris collapsed onto the red carpet as soon as we make it back inside and slammed the doors shut before rushing towards me. He lifts my shit to get a better look at the gaping puncture wound in my ribs.

"Oh, god," he whispers as he ran his hand through his hair. "How are you still conscious?"

"Don't worry. I think that'll be remedied in a minute."

"Oh no you don't," he cups my face in his hands. "Stay with me J.D."

"I don't know if you've noticed, mate, but I lost a damn good amount of blood. And I'm probably infected to boot."

"We'll find a cure then! Just hang on."

_Damn you hero types and your desperate optimism._

A sudden pain shoots through my ribs as the tell-tale snap of mending bones echoed through the hall. I couldn't help convulse from the sensation and grit my teeth against the scream wanting to erupt. Chris' hands flail around me, unsure of how he could help, and gasps at my wound. I arch an eyebrow and look to the deep gashes on my wrist, sure enough they finally healed.

Chris can't keep his eyes off where the wound on my torso should've been, "That'. That's not possible."

"Indeed."

We both turn to the source of the deep voice and I watch uselessly as Wesker smacked Chris across the face with his gun. Chris falls unconscious and Wesker kneels towards me with a syringe.

_For bloody sake!_

He jams the blasted needle into my neck, "Now be a good girl and sleep."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, yeah, it wasn't drama, desperation was more the word that I was looking for, but anyway, that's all she wrote for this chapter. Again, everything after this will be fresh and new. It'll also be from Tab's POV or Jill's (as I was responsible for writing hers).
> 
> I do plan on updating this story again this month, but I am not sure when. Anyway, I hope you all have a splendid day.


End file.
